A Snake in Sheep's Clothing Part II: Deceit
by ms.gringotts
Summary: Pitted against Thomas Riddle and his followers, young Severus and Lucius make enemies and allies along the way. In a world where not everything is as it seems the pair become each others curse and salvation. SSLM other pairings
1. Chapter 1

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

* * *

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

* * *

Chapter one

What we need.

* * *

Amidst a small crowd of silent onlookers, a gold band was pushed onto Tiberius' ring finger. Tiberius' face was impassive, what could he say, what could he do? Nothing, it was done. He was the bonded of Lorne Draconius Malfoy Castille. Besieged by a myriad of contradictory emotions he stood composedly next to the older wizard and accepted the congratulatory wishes. He had not crossed word with the wizard since yesterday and he had to admit that he was on edge. Trying to keep his face a mask of civility he turned to his young Lord, Severus Snape-Malfoy. The child stepped forward and looked at him searchingly. Tiberius couldn't help the reassuring smile that touched his lips. Hopefully his would be the last generation of squibs that was married off in such a manner. Taking the young hand into his, he accepted the good wishes. One day it would all be worth it but for now there was nothing to do but live the life that had been thrust upon him.

Smiling back weakly the dark-haired boy turned to Lorne Malfoy, _remember your promise,_ he thought. All the answer he got from the Master Occlumens was, _I will._

Lucius grimaced as he watched Severus' somber pale face. Severus was still recovering from Black's attack. His parlor which had been on the pale side to begin with now had a slightly grayish tint. A tint neither the squib doctor nor the healers could explain. Shaking the hands of the newly bonded couple, he moved aside and went to stand next to Severus while the rest of the small gathering filed by. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lady Gytha's triumphant stare. The witch was finally getting what she had wanted for years, new wizarding blood. Looking away in disgust Lucius turned to his bonded but Severus was deep in thought. With an inaudible sigh, he observed the gathering; _it seemed that lately all Severus did was think. _

_**The day before….**_

Severus waited for the wizard to walk into the garden like he did every morning. Lorne Malfoy had gotten in last night after a three day absence. He had been attending Malfoy business Lucius had explained. When Severus asked what kind of business, Lucius had grown embarrassed, "I wasn't told Severus." Since the attack Lucius had been kept in the dark about various goings on in the family. Lord Abraxxas had explained that under the circumstances it was for the best. Although the young pair agreed with the old Lord's decision it didn't offer Lucius any comfort to know that he had become a liability to his family and to Severus. It hurt Severus to know how badly Lucius felt, one day he'd be able to take the hurt away. One day, he promised.

Lorne rounded the corner picking up on the singular presence of Severus and had to admit that his interest was peeked. _What_ _could the child want to talk to him about?_

Severus heard the footsteps before he picked up on the wizard's mind; the power was hard to miss. He wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of such ability. Hopefully neither he nor Lucius would ever have to find out.

"Good morning Sir Malfoy." Severus greeted bowing his head formally. Lucius had been teaching him about formality. _Pureblood's admire, respect and expect formality, if you want to talk to us you'd better be ready to offer it or you won't even be acknowledged. It's a sign of upbringing and yes it might seem silly to you but it's that important_.

With a blank face, the wizard returned the child's bow and greeting, "Lord Snape I trust you are fairing better."

"I am thank you. I wanted to speak to you about my cousin." Severus was a direct creature and Lorne appreciated the quality.

"Lucius is not here." Severus fidgeted, _Lucius would not be happy he had gone off without him but the truth was that he was afraid the blonde might be able to talk him out of speaking to Lorne Malfoy_. "He's unaware of my being here."

_Had the child come to tell him he would not be signing the contract? The ceremony was scheduled for tomorrow evening. Lady Gytha had giving her approval of the match but even he knew her approval meant nothing if the contract was not signed. It was clear that Lucius was letting the young Snape Lord control the marriage if it was so then he'd have to speak to Abraxxas about it._ "I see, then I'm sure you will understand why I can not speak to you."

"I'm not doing this to keep Lucius in the dark. I'm telling him as soon as I get back. It's just that if I told him I wanted to speak to you he would not be pleased and I don't like him to be angry at me."

Lorne's eye brow shot up. _Direct if nothing else_. "And you don't think he'll be angry once you tell him you've gone behind his back?"

"He will but at least I will have spoken to you. Will you hear me out?"

Lorne scrutinized the Lord of Snape, his mind open to whatever deceit might come from the boy. "Very well."

Severus felt the power of the older wizard and swallowed involuntarily. _He hoped he was doing right._

"Why did you offer for my cousin?"

"Because I find him appealing."

Severus was bonded to Lucius and thought the blonde was the most perfect being in the world but Lorne wasn't bonded to his cousin so how could he find the doctor appealing. "I don't understand."

He doubted Severus would understand the physical attraction that had erupted the minute he had seen the doctor and he was not going to go into the workings of a male/male relationship with a child of eleven. "You are much too young to understand, for now it is all I can say."

"He doesn't want to be bonded."

"He's lived a life that was not his own Lord Snape." When Severus opened his mouth Lorne raised his hand. "Please allow me to finish." Severus closed his mouth and nodded for the wizard to continue. "If the Snapes were not squibs he would've been bonded at least a decade ago. At thirty five he is still young enough to adapt and retake his carrier heritage without too much of trial. Why him you ask? I don't know Lord Snape, I don't know why it was that after seventy six years I was drawn to your cousin."

Severus looked away confused, "you love him?"

Lorne was taken a back by the boy's conclusion. "We are wizards young Sir, love is not something our kind can rely on when choosing a mate."

"But he's weaker than you are, he has no magic, he has no money, even his name is nothing to write home about. I mean Snapes have been shunned for generations. What possible reason can you have for wanting a person who until two weeks ago did not know you existed?"

_He's got a quick mind, he can slice through a problem and tell you who, what, when, and where, in matter of moments. The boy is an asset to our family_. Lord Abraxxas had told him four days earlier_, the old Lord was correct. _"I must apologize if I my answer does not satisfy you, but it is the only answer I can give you."

Severus grimaced feeling Lucius through the bond. The blonde had risen and found him gone, _oh boy!_ "He doesn't want to be bonded and I can't sign and condemn him to a life he doesn't want."

Lorne was not about Tiberius and decided to play his ace. "If I do as you would like me to do. It will ruin him."

"Ruin him! How?"

"If I withdraw my suit, people will suspect there is something wrong with him or with Snapes in general. If that happens, the Snape gene will come under scrutiny. The Ministry has been trying to get its hands on your wealth for generations you will have given them the opening to do so if you refuse to sign the contract."

"But it is I who is refusing your offer, not the other way around."

"You don't actually think I'll have it known that a squib turned the house of Malfoy down." Lorne whispered threateningly. _Hopefully Severus would not see the weakness in his argument. If he did as he was threatening it would indirectly affect the Malfoys, they were their caretakers until Severus came of age after all._

"Lady Gytha said you were honorable! How can you stand there and threaten us with that?"

"I am honorable!" The tall blonde hissed angrily. _How dare the brat question his intentions?_ "That's why I do not care with the way my intentions are being questioned."

"But we have nothing to offer!" Severus argued back.

"Severus!" Lucius shouted coming down the pathway. "What's the meaning of this?" the young blonde demanded furiously.

"I wanted to speak to him and since I knew you'd object I did not tell you." Severus explained unable to meet his mate's eyes.

Lucius was furious but he held himself in check. "Behind my back. Very well we'll discuss it later, finish speaking to him then."

"Lucius-" Severus wanted to apologize.

"Later Severus." Came the tight-lipped reply. _How could Severus do this to him? Did his bonded trust him so little?_

Taking a deep breath, Severus turned to the older blonde. "Will you withdraw your offer?"

Lorne tried to keep the sneer of his face. "No."

Severus had tried everything and he had failed miserably, he wanted nothing more than to cry. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked quietly.

"No."

The answer was the last nail on the coffin. Unwanted and much to everyone's dismay especially Severus', his eyes began to water. Before he knew what was happening he was openly crying.

Unused to crying of any sort, Lorne Malfoy Castille was rooted to his spot. The great Sir Lorne Malfoy Castille, the duelist. Feared and respected wizard by young and old had made an eleven year old cry. It was a first and he had no idea of what to do.

Lucius of course rushed to his bonded's side. "Severus hush, calm down."

"He's going to be horrible to Tiberius!" Severus accused through tear-filled eyed.

Lucius was flustered but tried to reassure his mate, "Of course he won't. Will you Sir Malfoy?"

The wizard was incredulous of the scene before him, "Of course I will do no such thing."

Severus shook his head and refused to listen. "But you will!"

"I will not!" Lorne argued vehemently, "On my honor I will not! He will be treated fairly always."

Severus' attention was undivided, _had the wizard said on his honor_. "Really? On your honor as a wizard?" he hiccupped. "You'll treat him fairly."

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you for your promise then. Thank you." Severus said smiling openly. Lorne simply shook his head and knew that he had lost his first argument against the Lord of Snape.

_**Later that day….**_

Severus waited until Lucius left the room. One would think that I'd be easy to find a quiet spot to talk in such a large house but nothing was further from the truth. If there weren't people about, there were elves, magical pieces of furniture, or paintings one had to watch out for, it was very tiresome really. No wonder no one ever really spoke their mind. Casting a privacy spell around them, Severus began, "I haven't signed the contract cousin."

Watching his young Lord do magic, Tiberius couldn't help but feel proud. He had heard that Severus' magical abilities were nothing if not exceptional; _at last the Snapes had a chance._ "Oh."

"I don't want to." Severus whispered earnestly. _He had gone against Lucius wishes ands sought out Lorne Malfoy in private. The wizard had promised to treat Tiberius fairly, so why was he still reluctant?_

Tiberius looked away feeling guilty. Part of him wanted to tell Severus not to sign the bonding contract , but he knew it was a foolish notion. _The Malfoy's could not be insulted and he knew better than anyone where his duties lay. _Pushing his thoughts aside, he focused on Severus. "Why?"

Severus bit his lip. "You don't even know him," he protested, " Lady Gytha says you're agreeable to the bonding and that it's good for our families, but how can it be! You've only spoken to him twice."

Tiberius moved closer and laid his hand over the young boy's shoulder, "I see. All I can tell you is that Lady Gytha is correct. I am agreeable and it is good for both our families." _Not that he had much of choice._

Severus shook his head in disbelief, "But you're a doctor. You have a future in the muggle world! You can do anything there! You're free!" _Lucius and he had talked for days, and although he loved Lucius and the blonde was in no way pressuring him, he wanted to please him. Everything would be so much easier if he signed the contract so why couldn't he?_

"Unfortunately my life in the muggle world is not the life I was fated to live. I am a carrier and as such we have certain needs that if unmet will only cause us pain. " Tiberius said emotionlessly. "It is right. You are doing nothing wrong by allowing this bonding. If it's not Sir Malfoy now, it may be someone else less worthy later on."

Severus shook his head. "Why does there have to be anyone else! Why? You have rights just like they do! I feel like I'm selling you off! Like …like…" Severus trailed off unable to finish the sentence. _Like his Grandfather had sold him. And that was it, wasn't it? He couldn't bear to do to others what had been done to him?_

_Selling? What had given the child such a notion!_ "That's not what this is about. You will receive no money from this marriage…I on the other hand will become part of a well-established and honorable family."

"But it is! I'm not stupid! I can't sell you off!" Severus whispered almost feverishly. _His stomach was starting to give him trouble again; he looked at the door feeling Lucius hurrying towards the room. Poor Lucius, lately that's all he had been doing-running to and from his side. The older teen was so different now, so caring, Severus knew he was very lucky and hoped he would be worthy of his bonded. After this morning and a good talking to he had deserved, Lucius had forgiven him and had held him until he had recovered. _

Tiberius felt guilty and knew he had to do something before his young Lord made himself even sicker with worry. "My Lord, you must listen and try to understand. What I say to you is the truth."

Knowing he had only minutes before Lucius reached him and ferried him away to rest, Severus turned to the older man.

"You are not your Grandfather." Tiberius said firmly when Severus stiffened he knew he had hit the mark. Touched by the child's sentiment, he plowed on. "You will never be like him. Allowing this bonding will protect me from those who would take advantage of my status in manners that you are still too young to understand. I go into the bonding not as a young child or inexperienced youth, but as a mature man of thirty-five. I know what it is that I am losing but I also know that it'll be alright. Lorne Malfoy Castille is an honorable Wizard, he will care and protect me. I will be all right you have to believe me."

Severus looked into the dark eyes searching for the truth, he wanted to read his cousin but the man had been so kind to him, he couldn't be so deceitful. "I know he'll protect you…but …?"

"No more buts, Severus. No buts…it's done or it will be once the contract is signed. Please sign, please." Tiberius whispered. Severus pulled the parchment from his pocket he unfolded it; the legal looking documents only needed his signature.

Seeing Severus finally give in, Tiberius sighed in relief. "I thank you for your words because they show just how much you care about all of us." Severus smiled and shook his head in disbelief. _His cousin was thanking him for turning him over to a man who would use him as a baby factory_. "Things are as they must be. One day you will understand but for now I must beg you not to fret over me, please." The squib doctor pleaded worriedly. _Severus was scheduled to go to school in a couple of days; he had to make sure the bonding did not distract the boy anymore._

"All right Cousin. I will sign and one day I will understand." Rising to his feet, he walked to the small desk against the far wall; he laid the parchment flat; a quill magically appeared before him. Taking a deep breath, Severus took the quill in hand and signed his name at the bottom. The parchment glowed and then disappeared, it was done. Seconds later, Lucius walked in and ignoring his protests picked him up and carried him to their rooms. A relieved Tiberius followed to administer several potions.

_**Minutes later…**_

When the boy's eyes finally closed Tiberius picked up his things to leave. Severus would sleep for the rest of the after noon under the watchful eye of his mate. The youth had not said a thing to him and Tiberius wondered if the blonde blamed him for Severus distress. Wanting to offer some comfort before he retired, he turned towards Lucius, "he will be all right sir."

Lucius nodded and looked at the squib doctor, "he's worried about you doctor." The words were an accusation.

"I've tried to appease his worries," Tiberius began but was cut off with an impatient wave of the hand.

Lucius knew he was being unfair but he didn't care. _Severus was so frail right now. He needed rest and this senseless worrying was only hurting him. How he wished he could take him away from everyone_. "Try harder."

Tiberius blinked startled by the request. There was a coldness in the young man's eyes that was disconcerting. "He-"

Lucius' silvery eyes became glacier cold. "He's eleven. Try harder every day, every minute; try harder any time you're around him. I don't want him upset over things he can't help. One day he'll be strong and versed enough in our ways to deal with all of this. Until that happens you will try harder."

"Yes of course." _What else could he say?_

Lucius continued, "I'm sure you and my cousin will find common ground even if you can not be completely bound like he and I were." The teen explained turning to look at his sleeping mate. "You're an intelligent man; make sure you use that intelligence to save him and you some unnecessary grief. He can't help you and it's killing him so show him that you do not need his help. Show him that you are where you want to be. Your carrier instincts will kick in after the first night, do not fight them, they will help you along the way." Unlike his and Severus' bond, Tiberius and Lorne's binding would not be completely magical because Tiberius did not posses enough magic. This meant that unless Tiberius gave into his carrier self their bonding would resemble more a muggle marriage than a wizarding one, not a good thing when dealing with a wizard as powerful as Lorne Malfoy Castille.

Knowing what Lucius meant, Tiberius tried to reassure the blonde, "I will endeavor to do so sir."

Unable to take his eyes of his sleeping mate, Lucius simply nodded, "do that…" he whispered in dismissal.

Taking his cue, the doctor walked away. He was at the door when Lucius finally turned to him again. "Lorne Malfoy would've never offered for you if he wasn't attracted."

"Excuse me?" So far he had only thought that the man wanted him for his child bearing abilities and the fact that as a carrier he could easily be controlled.

Lucius couldn't help the amused smirk that touched his face. _Guess the doctor was clueless after all._ "He likes you Doctor."

Tiberius looked away from the teen's amused scrutiny, "I wasn't aware-"

"He's a Malfoy, you wouldn't be.'' Lucius offered as a way of explanation and pulled a chair close to the bed. Once settled he looked up, the squib seemed troubled but Lucius could offer no more help. It was between the pair now. "You may go. Thank you for all that you've done, and all that you will do. Oh, one last thing Doctor, do away with the muggle clothing after tomorrow. We are not muggles and are not very tolerant of them or their ways."

Tiberius nodded and left for the gardens. He had been offered wizarding clothes but a rebellious part of him had refused them. _He would not be dictated to, not yet anyway_. With a sigh he moved a little faster, Lorne had sent him a note earlier that morning, he wanted to speak to him before the ceremony tomorrow. Knowing that Severus would give in and sign, the bonding date had been decided days earlier by Lady Gytha, the blasted witch could be so damn insulting.

*-*-*-*

**_In the garden…._**

Tiberius got to the garden seconds before Lorne Malfoy arrived. "Good afternoon," the blonde greeted his future bonded.

"Sir Malfoy." Tiberius answered clutching his hands behind his back and bowing his head in acknowledgement. As a wedding gift Lord Malfoy had knighted his cousin, _you're loyalty to name and family must be rewarded Lorne._ The older wizard had said when Lorne had protested. Knighthood was rarely bestowed, what Lord Malfoy had done had catapulted the wizard to even a higher standing. His power over the Malfoys was second to Abraxxas' now.

"Have you spoken to the Lord of Snape?" The taller man asked eyeing his soon to be bonded critically. _What was it about the Snapes and the blasted color black? And why was Tiberius still wearing muggle clothes?_

"Yes, he is worried but he has signed the contract." Tiberius relayed the information searching for some kind of reaction but the wizard seemed to be made out of stone.

"How did you do it?" The taller man asked walking down the garden path.

Leaving Tiberius no choice but to follow, the doctor tried to keep up with the longer strides and did not hear the question. "Pardon me?"

"How did you persuade him?" Lorne repeated. _Tiberius was not only wearing all black but muggle clothes, was the squib trying to make a point?_

"I told him I was agreeable to the idea and that it was the right decision to make." Tiberius explained noticing the piercing glare his attire seemed to be receiving. _He should've just changed. No! He shouldn't have. He was fine, it was his last day of freedom and he would not be cowed!_

"And are you? Agreeable?" The tall blonde asked stopping to look straight into the squib's dark eyes. Although he could just enter his promised's mind he didn't want to, the process could be painful to the receiver the first time. He didn't want any incidents before the wedding. Besides, the good doctor was so easy to read.

Tiberius shifted before answering. The wizard had a stare that made him decidedly uncomfortable. "Whether I am or not-" he began trying to stall.

Lorne interrupted impatiently, "do not dance around the question."

Offended at the tone the Wizard used, Tiberius bristled and turned away, "What do you want me to say? Yes, I like the idea of being controlled and having to walk away from my life."

Lorne snorted in disbelief. _Everyone knew carriers were not fulfilled until they became pregnant!_ "You are a carrier and squib. You can not be truly happy unless you are bonded and-"

Maybe it was the condescending tone or maybe it was the fact that the wizard was right that made Tiberius shout back. "Don't be an ignorant fool!" The second the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

Lorne fought the instinct to draw his wand. _Wizards had died for what his future bonded had just done._ Pinning the squib with a stare that could melt steel, Lorne said nothing. Seconds turned to minutes and Tiberius fought the reflex to flee. Meeting the silvery eyes Tiberius apologized. "My tone and words were unnecessary I apologize, I truly do." _The wizard could curse him and there was nothing that he could do! Gods he was insane!_

Lorne's stare only became colder, _the blasted promise was going to cause him nothing but grief_. After a few seconds, the wizard turned away and left a surprised squib alone. "Bloody hell! I'm still alive!" Tiberius whispered.

Lorne did not fully regain his temper until he realized that he his promise required him to treat his bonded fairly. That meant that he could still exercise his authority so long as it was done fairly. _Fairly..._the word gave him some comfort.

_**Back to the present…**_

After a brief toast, the newly bonded couple made their way to the large fireplace in the welcoming hall. Three days had been set aside for their bonding time or as muggles called it for their honeymoon. It was before the enormous fireplace that the finality of the situation hit Tiberius and he faltered in his step. Lorne who suspected something like this may happen, took him by the forearm, "Severus is watching." The words did the trick and Tiberius found the will to move again. _He had to do his duty. He was a Snape, he had to do right by the house that had always protected him! This was the right thing to do. He would be all right. If Lorne Malfoy hadn't killed him after his outburst yesterday maybe there was some truth to young Lucius' words._ Looking into the cold grey eyes, he hoped there was.

Severus held his breath when Tiberius stopped, _had the doctor changed his mind?_ He would never know because after a few whispered words, Tiberius moved again and disappeared into the green flames.

*-*-*-*-*-*

End chapter one.

Look who's back! Back again! Your comments are appreciated. I'm debating whether to actually write chapters of their three day honeymoon. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

* * *

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

* * *

Chapter two

Unexpected Turns

* * *

Tiberius stepped through the green flames into a dark book-covered study. Knowing his husband was not far behind; he stepped out of the way and waited. Several seconds later, the green flames sprouted again and the figure of Lorne stepped through. Unsure of what to say, Tiberius opted for remaining silent and letting the wizard take the lead.

Lorne's welcome however was interrupted by an excited voice from a dark corner. "Welcome to Castille's End Tiberius!"

Momentarily startled, Tiberius looked into the darkness to find a petite dark haired woman with blue eyes smiling from ear to ear. "Sir Malfoy welcome back!" The witch exclaimed curtseying before the Wizard.

With half a smile the Wizard returned the greeting, "Good day cousin Tabatha. Tiberius this is Tabatha Sophia Milleu Malfoy, my cousin Crowley's wife."

"Pleased to meet you Madam," Tiberius nodded and offered his hand but Tabatha scoffed and ran to him hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"I won't have it!" The witch announced looking into the surprised carrier's face. You can be formal to the rest of the Malfoys but not to me!" the petite woman said tightening her hold on the startled man.

Tiberius was thrown off and looked to Lorne for guidance. The wizard shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers, an elf popped out of no where and he ordered tea and sandwiches.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Well you can imagine how let down I was not to be able to make it in time for the ceremony but I just got in from Paris myself. You'd think I'd gone to Australia with the heat there. Thank the Goddess for cooling spells or I'd've melted! By the way Papa said yes, Sir Malfoy." The witch said turning her attention from Tiberius to Sir Malfoy and then back again, "Don't ask me what he said yes to Tiberius because I don't know myself!" The witch cried passing her brother in law a cup of tea and then setting about preparing a second one for Tiberius.

Tiberius was about to say something but thought better of it. The witch had been going non-stop for close to an hour and he was unsure of what to do, or if he was expected to do anything. He was passed a cup of tea and was about to take a sip when her shrilly scream stopped him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Tiberius! I'm such a ninny! Please forgive me!" The witch cried suddenly grabbing his arm.

"I--" _Forgive her? What had she done?_ Tiberius looked completely bewildered over to his husband. The blonde was watching the clock with indecipherable eyes.

"Sir Malfoy! Why didn't you stop me?" The witch turned accusingly on the wizard. "I get so caught up with everything and I forget what I'm not supposed to do. Always making mistakes!"

"I'm sure it's a mistake you won't make again cousin dear." The wizard murmured turning to sip the warm tea.

"Oh! I'm always sticking my foot in it." The witch murmured putting her own cup down and looking at her hands dejectedly. "If I could just remember what I'm not supposed to do I wouldn't do it! I really wouldn't." She half whispered to both men. "I'm so sorry Tiberius. I really am." The petite woman whispered shifting in her seat so she was looking only at him. Her dark blue eyes seemed like two sapphires shining in the moonlight, the witch was quite beautiful but it was clear that there was something very wrong with her mental grasp of things.

Wanting to ease her anguish, Tiberius smiled, "Whatever you did, I'm sure I can forgive you. Like Sir Malfoy just pointed out, it won't happen again."

"Oh you're so kind!" The witch cried throwing her arms around the startled carrier. "Of course it won't! Witch's honor!" she promised pulling away and picking up her cup like nothing had happened.

Ten minutes later, her husband, Cousin Crowley appeared. "Good afternoon Sir Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. Sorry for the interruption. Darling we must leave." The regal looking wizard said placing a hand over his wife's.

"So soon but you just got here," the witch pouted.

"Yes, but I must get back to the Manor. I'm to escort our cousin to-" Fortunately for Lorne, Tabatha interrupted her husband and saved the Wizard from having Tiberius worry about young Severus Snape throughout their honeymoon. "I've invited Tiberius over for tea next week." The witch explained to her husband as she was led out the door. "He seems very nice even if he is on the quiet side." She giggled turning to the carrier and giving him a very flirtatious wink before going through. "Oh and I gave Sir Malfoy, father's…" the rest of the conversation was swallowed up as the door was behind the pair.

"She's not well," Tiberius said voicing the obvious.

"No, she isn't. She was not at the wedding for obvious reasons," Lorne explained.

"What happened?" Tiberius asked pulling on the tight collar. _Funny, the collar hadn't seemed tight before._

Lorne grimaced and finished his tea. "She was caught up in a family feud, her family's, not ours. Thinking she was safe because she had married a Malfoy, she travelled to Paris at her father's behest. While there, her family was killed and she was crucioed."

"I thought that kind of curse only affected the central nervous system not the mind. How many times did it happen?" Tiberius asked with a frown.

"Once but the curse was directed at her head. She survived but has never fully recovered." Lorne explained. "Her mind wanders often."

"She said she went to Paris to see her parents. Was she in Paris?" Tiberius couldn't help the questions; the witch's tale was so tragic.

"No, not physically. Her mind is fixated on the trip." Lorne said looking into Tiberius dark eyes. "She's a very powerful witch and can come and go as she pleases, but although she speaks of going to Paris, she's never gone back. Crowley has placed a tracking spell on her, so she's safe or as safe as we can keep her." He said placing the empty cup down.

"He didn't divorce her." Tiberius asked before he could help himself.

"Divorce?" Lorne straightened and pinned the carrier with a frosty stare. "You Snapes really don't have a very high opinion of us, do you? What did you think he would do with his wife? Discard her? Shut her away?"

Tiberius knew he'd stuck his foot in it again. "It's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" The carrier looked away quickly and tried to step back but Lorne held him by the arm. "My apologies, if my question was out of line." He apologized, "It was not my intention to offend you or your family."

Lorne harrumphed, "just remember that as of two o'clock this afternoon my family became your family too."

Tiberius squared his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," the tall blonde murmured releasing the arm and running his fingers up and down his mate's lapel. _Wizarding clothes suited the carrier much better than those blasted muggle jeans. Jeans! Even the name was coarse!_ "Any other questions about Tabatha before we move on to other things?"

Unwilling to change the subject just yet, Tiberius stalled nervously, "The message from her father then?"

Recognizing the question for what it was, Lorne smiled sardonically. "Nonsense. Maybe the wizard did have a message for me, but all she can say to me is 'yes'. We may never know what it's all supposed to mean." Lorne whispered his fingers leaving the lapel for Tiberius' cheek.

It took all of Tiberius' self control to remain still, "Those responsible?" he asked hoping the wizard would stop.

Lorne couldn't help the satisfied smirk as he remembered the death of the wizards responsible. "Dead of course." Tiberius digested the information and asked no more. Lorne released him and looked at the clock. "It's almost four. We'll have an early dinner and then retire." The blonde announced not missing the nervousness in his mate's eyes. Moving to the door, he wondered how Lord Abraxas's interview with his Lucius was going. "Anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?" Lorne asked trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"Why was she apologizing?" Tiberius asked.

Lorne smiled mirthlessly, "For usurping your duties, it was your responsibility to serve me tea not hers."

Tiberius could feel his cheeks growing red. "Oh," was all he could think of saying.

_**Back at Malfoy Manor…**_

Severus was still sleeping when Lucius was called to his father's study. Wanting to get back before his bonded woke up; he quickly made his way there. Lucius entered the study to find not only his father but his mother and Lady Gytha present. Feeling something terrible was about to happen, he closed the door warily behind him.

Lord Abraxas stood from behind his desk and beckoned his son to come closer. "Lord Snape?"

"He's sleeping; he'll wake up in the next half hour, so I'd like to be back before then." Lucius announced in hopes that whatever needed to be said could be hurried along.

"You won't be there when he wakes up," Lord Abraxas words rang out like a death sentence in the room.

_Lucius knew he had heard wrong._ "Excuse me?"

"You'll be making the trip to Hogwarts today Lucius. Severus will remain here till the end of the year." Lord Malfoy informed his son evenly.

"What!" Lucius shook his head and looked to his mother. The anguish in her face was all he needed to know that his father was serious. "You can't! He needs me!"

"It's necessary! You can not protect him at Hogwarts." Lady Gytha said accusingly.

"Shut up you blasted wench!" Lucius hissed drawing his wand. "This is your doing!"

"Lucius still yourself!" Lord Abraxas ordered drawing his own wand.

"I hate you!" Lucius spat turning to his father, "You made me bond with him! You used me and him! Well you got what you wanted, we're bonded! So now you want to tear us apart!"

"Lower your wand boy." The old Lord hissed.

Lucius hesitated but he lowered the wand after a while.

"You can not protect him. He's too frail. If you were to be attacked, he could not help you. If he were to be attacked, you could not help him. He's too new to our world and you bear the mark of another master. I can allow both of you to go."

Lucius shook his head, "Then I refuse to go!"

"You can not stay." Lady Gytha called out.

Lady Malfoy could take no more and turned to the portrait. "Silence!"

Lady Gytha smirked at the witch and continued undeterred, "You have grown weak."

"Weak?" Lucius repeated the word incredulously.

"You have forgotten who you are? You are the heir to the Malfoy name. You have responsibilities!" Lord Malfoy announced.

"And taking me away from him is supposed to remind me of them! Are you insane? How am I supposed to grow strong if what makes me whole is taken away from me?" Lucius stormed back.

"You need to be away from him so you can develop your own abilities. You will go to Hogwarts and he will remain here, where he will be trained. When he is strong enough he will join you." The older wizard announced firmly. He knew Lucius would fight him but the patriarch was ready for any argument the youth could offer. The matter had been discussed and Lord Abraxas had made his decision.

Lucius shook his head vehemently. "It'll kill him. He'll think I've betrayed him. He'll hate me."

"He's a Snape-" Lady Gytha interrupted the teen.

Lucius shouted back, "He's bonded to me! He's a Malfoy! He's mine and I won't leave him! I won't go without him!"

"If he's to grow stronger, he must stand on his own two feet, as must you!" Lord Abraxas murmured sitting behind his desk. "I din not expect this dependency to weaken you to the point that you would hurt him by insisting he go with you."

"Child it's for the best." Lady Malfoy whispered painfully.

"No, it's not. Nothing that will hurt him this way can be for the best."

"You know I am right Lucius." Lord Abraxas whispered. "The mark you bear has weakened you. You may have the best intentions at heart but what are they when there's nothing to back them with."

"So sending me into the snake's den alone, is supposed to make me strong." Lucius could not let them do it. _Severus needed to be with him. They couldn't be apart._

"If I thought you could protect him, he'd go with you. This is hard enough for me-" The Malfoy patriarch began, but Lucius was not having it.

"Devil take you! This is not about you or me, it's about him." The youth retorted angrily.

"You can not protect him Mr. Malfoy and I won't have him dead because of you." Lady Gytha said drumming her fingers on the arm rest.

"Of course. That's exactly what you want. Send Lucius alone to Hogwarts maybe he'll get killed and then Severus will be free to marry someone else." The teen accused seething with jealousy.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lord Malfoy hissed. "You say it's all about him, well then act like it. If he goes with you, he will not be able to protect himself and you haven't even come into your magic to be able to protect him. If it's about him, then stop thinking about you for once."

"I can protect him." Lucius said.

"You bear the mark of another master. The only thing that has kept you safe are the wards of the manor." The older blonde murmured with a wave of his hand.

Lucius would not give up though, "I'll just stay here then. We both will."

The old lord slammed his fist on the desk. "I will not have you hide like a coward."

Lucius bristled under the accusation. "I'm not a coward! I only ask that we stay until I am stronger."

"And how long do you think it will be before other houses interpret your seclusion as a weakness and they begin to nip at our heels. How long will the house of Malfoy survive? No, Lucius I will not allow you to endanger this house anymore than you have already done? "

"Is that why you knighted Lorne Malfoy?" Lucius asked bitterly.

It was Abraxas turn to be stunned. "What?"

"You knighted him because you don't think me worthy to lead anymore. You think I'll ruin this house. You're sending me out there in hopes that I die." Lucius had never felt so low. _He had ruined everything!_

"Lucius no!" Lady Malfoy cried running to her son.

Lucius stepped back, "don't come near me Madam. The great Lord Malfoy has spoken, he has made his choice."

"You are purposefully misunderstanding this whole matter." Lady Gytha called out in exasperation.

"You don't think I have it in me to lead this house or to protect my bonded because I'm branded with someone else's mark. Well, you're wrong."

"On the contrary Lucius I know you have it in you to protect your house and your bonded but I also know that by allowing you to take Severus with you, I will be condemning the pair of you to death. Unhindered by his presence you will grow--"

Lucius growled, "I will die."

"Then you do not deserve him." Lady Gytha concluded. "If you can not sacrifice yourself until he has grown well enough, you do not deserve him. Remember he would be accompanying you now if it weren't for the blasted mark on your arm."

"It's for the best Lucius," Lady Malfoy whispered touching her son on the shoulder. Lucius turned to his mother but could say nothing to her. "I'll make sure he's all right. I'll help him as much as I can." The woman promised her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"You're cunning enough Lucius. You fooled me for months, you can fool them too. Make them think you are strong as ever; make them think they have an ally in you. Give us time to figure this out. There have been two more attacks on the Ministry and one on the Potters. War is coming and we must prepare."

"What do I care about the damn Potters?" Lucius could not think straight. _Just the idea of leaving Severus even for a few moments was too painful to contemplate. _

"You'd better care you daft child. They are the only house that openly stands against this pureblood nonsense that you were so fond of just a month ago."

Lucius stiffened but said nothing so his father continued, "I have everyone preparing for the war that will erupt but I must have more time. If you remain here it will only make us look weak, not only to this new dark lord but to every enemy the Malfoys have ever had."

"You blame me for everything." Lucius whispered bitterly.

Lord Abraxas stood once more, "It was your mistake that brought us to this point. You will own up to it and repair the damage or it is the end of us all."

Lucius' nostrils flared but he said nothing else. _It was his fault, all of it. He had no one to blame but himself. He had to do his duty. He had to make things right. He had to do right by Severus._

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

Lucius looked in on Severus one last time to find him still sleeping. Afraid that he would be unable to leave if his bonded woke, he kissed the sleeping boy on the cheek and quickly left. Lady Gytha watched from her portrait while Lady Malfoy took Severus' wand from the side table and spelled the door locked. Turning to the stirring boy, she waited passively for the bond to register Lucius' absence.

Lucius was about to walk into the fireplace when he felt a pull on the bond and heard Severus scream his name. Blocking the screams and what could only be small fists pounding on their bedroom door, Lucius stepped through. His father was close behind.

_**Back at Castille's end…**_

Dressed in a robe and silk pajama bottoms, Tiberius sat on the massive bed hesitantly. _This was the place where he would be sleeping till the end of his life. Just two weeks ago he had been looking over patients files, resigned to the fact that he would never see Wizarding England again and now here he was-bonded to one of the most dangerous Wizards in the country._ He sighed tiredly, _who would've known_. He breathed in deeply trying to dispel the melancholic feelings. He felt odd, it was as if a spark had been lit and was trying to catch fire inside. He closed his eyes trying to gain back his composure. Engrossed in his thoughts, he did not hear the side door open or the tall blonde until the Wizard spoke. "I trust you find the room adequate."

Tiberius shot up from the bed as if it had been set on fire. "I---I--" he began but could think of nothing to say.

"Or maybe not," Lorne replied walking up to the Tiberius, "sit down."

"Yes, of course" the carrier whispered and sat again on the comfortable bed. "I'm not too much of a decorator but—it's….nice. I mean your house seems…nice." _Josefat! He was acting like a nervous virgin! An idiotic one at that!_

_Tiberius had acted odd through dinner_. _Probably nerves_, Lorne thought. Wanting to get the carrier to relax, he stepped away and gave him some space, "would you care for a drink?"

"A drink…I don't really." Tiberius began but changed his mind. _Maybe a drink is what he needed._ "Yes maybe that's a good idea." No sooner were the words out that a cup with what seemed red wine appeared in his hands.

"It should help you relax." Lorne said watching the carrier sip the liquid tentatively. The wine was delicious, so Tiberius took a second, third and fourth sip. In a matter of seconds the warmth he was trying to shake off was back with a vengeance.

"Slow down it's a little strong," Lorne cautioned Tiberius. "We have a long night ahead of us and I don't want you passed out." The wizard explained taking the cup and making it disappear.

"Sorry." Tiberius murmured embarrassedly. _He had gone from 'nervous virgin' to 'a bloody alcoholic' in a matter of seconds. This was slowly turning into the worst night of his life!_ _He was hopeless. _

Lorne frowned the carrier was falling apart before his very eyes. "Look at me Tiberius," he ordered firmly.

Tiberius refused to look up. _He knew that tone; he'd heard It before when his barely magical father had told him that he was a squib, when his one and only boyfriend broke off their relationship after he had refused to sleep with him, and he had heard it in Lady Gytha when she had told him what was expected of him. He had heard that somber tone before and he didn't want to hear it again_. "I apologize for my behavior; it's unbecoming-" the squib began tightly.

"Enough!" Lorne hissed taking the carrier's chin in his hand. "I'm not interested in any more apologies. You are an intelligent and educated man, not some daft ignorant child or a sixteen year old virgin, so pull yourself together this instant," the wizard ordered releasing the harried carrier and turning away to regain his own composure.

_Sir Malfoy was right, he wasn't sixteen but he was a …_Tiberius shook his head and refused to complete the thought. "I—don't know what you want?" He whispered, "I don't know how…how to go about it. I'm not sixteen but I've never… I been only with women…I've never-- not with a man. I'm trying to get myself under control…but I can't… something is going on inside, I can't think straight, I'm confused…" Tiberius' head swam and he blinked trying to clear his thoughts. "I don't know what to do."

Lorne's observed the carrier and drew his wand hopefully. _It was a long shot, but maybe Severus wasn't the only Snape who had a bit more magic than expected_. Thinking he had exasperated the wizard, Tiberius scurried as far away as he could. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just curious about something." Lorne explained walking over to the cowering squib. Taking hold of him by the arm he pulled him towards the bed and made him lie down. "Lie still."

Tiberius couldn't take his eyes of the wand and did as he was told. "When did you start feeling ill?" The blonde asked touching the man's brow and running his hand over the pale chest.

The clinical touch gave Tiberius some reassurance that he was not going to be hexed. "At lunch," he answered briefly.

"Tell me if this hurts." Lorne ordered casting a reading spell over the carrier's lower abdomen.

As soon as the words were murmured Tiberius screamed and tried to squirm out of the way, "Ahhh!"

Lorne couldn't believe it, "well I'll be damned."

"What…what happened?" Tiberius asked holding his hands over his abdomen protectively.

"The bond found your magical core and your body is responding accordingly." The blonde explained putting his wand on the night table and doing away with his own garments.

_Magical core?_ "But I'm not magical enough for that," Tiberius argued edging away shyly. His husband wasn't going to allow that and moved quickly to block his retreat.

"The bond says otherwise, you're not magical enough to cast spells but you might just be magical enough to birth a wizard child or children." Lorne held a stunned Tiberius where he was and pulled on the loose robe and pajama bottoms. He finally understood Tiberius' odd behavior-- _the bonding magic had been trying root itself in the carrier's barely magical core! That Tiberius was ovulating magically meant that it had done so successfully_. "Don't speak just listen to me." When Tiberius did not react, Lorne continued, "Focus on my voice!" Blocking out the hands that were moving his legs apart, Tiberius looked into the blonde's mercurial eyes.

"I'd like to take my time the first time, but I can't." Lorne quickly grabbed some oil from the nightstand and spread it over his fingers and proceeded to feel his way to the carrier's opening hidden beneath the sacks. It took all of Tiberius' will not to move away from the intimate contact. "Your body is responding to the bond, which means you're ovulating magically," the blonde announced slipping a finger into the virgin orifice. Tiberius couldn't believe it, _he was ovulating magically, that meant that his children could be magical_. "But you're not magical enough to do it for to long!" Lorne slipped a second finger, and although Tiberius hissed at a slight discomfort he did not move away. It was clear that the carrier understood how important it was that he cooperate. "This is your first time but I can't take my time so it will hurt," the wizard rasped pulling his fingers out and handling his own member, it took only seconds for him to be ready. Shifting his body between Tiberius legs, he guided himself to the entrance and with a whispered, apology pushed in.

"Fuck!" Tiberius could not help the scream as tissue was torn out of the way. _One of the reasons that carriers were bonded young was because the older one was the more scar tissue collected and the more painful it was to do away with it at breaching. _

Lorne shifted his body weight slightly and began moving almost immediately. He could feel the sliver of magical ovulation beginning to wane. He had to come before it was gone. "Sorry but I can't stop now." Tears that rolled down Tiberius cheeks, but he nodded in understanding and wrapped his legs around the Wizard's waist to give him better access. It was all the urging the wizard needed. Mindful of the pain he was causing his mate, Lorne promised he would make it up somehow, but for now he couldn't take any chances, Tiberius' magical ovulation might not come again, ever; he had to take advantage of it.

Tiberius had never been in so much pain. It hurt so much, he wanted to tell Lorne to stop but he bit his lips and arched his back. One especially deep thrust made him cry out but he did not pull away, instead he prayed to whatever deity would listen that his children would be magical so they would not go through what he was going through. Moments later he was filled with the wizard's seed. Feeling his and Tiberius's weaker magic merge together, Lorne came deep inside his bonded. Waiting to give Tiberius a few moments to recover, he remained still and for the first time looked down at the carrier's body. Tiberius's pale skin wore several bruises around the arms and hips; no doubt they had been brought about when he had gripped the man to keep him from pulling away. Not that Tiberius had ever pulled away, he thought guiltily. Tiberius eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. Looking down he noticed that the man had been in such pain that he had not come. "I'm going to pull out Tiberius."

Tiberius was too caught up in the warmth that had fanned itself through out his body and nodded in relief. "Slowly…please."

The wizard shifted and began to pull out; his spent member was covered in blood and seed. Tiberius hissed and opened his eyes tiredly. "I'm so tired." He murmured trying to move to clean himself.

Lorne pushed the carrier back onto the bed gently, "I'll take care of you. Just rest Tiberius."

Tiberius lay back and tried to move his legs, "it hurts…"

"Hush…I got you. Sleep now, I got you." Lorne ordered gently. Whispering a sleeping spell over the carrier, he then set about cleaning and healing his bonded. Helped by the spell Tiberius slept well into the next day and awoke to find himself in the wizard's arms.

*-*-*-*-*-

_**End chapter. 2**_

_**I know people are reading otherwise they wouldn't put the story on alert so how about reviewing too!**_


	3. ch3 New Beginnigs

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

*-*-*-*-*-*

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter three

New Beginnings

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**The next morning at SnapDragon Manor…**_

Severus woke up feeling worse than he had after Sirius' attack. When Lady Malfoy's worried face came into view he remembered why and curled into himself with a sob. _Lucius had left him…he was gone…and it hurt so much! _

Lady Malfoy shook her head worriedly, her son had left yesterday afternoon and it had taken her hours to get Severus quieted down. Although she knew he would take it hard it was extremely difficult to watch him suffer. "It was for the best Severus, you're still not well enough to be away from the safety of the Manor. I assure you Lucius wanted you with him but even he knew it would be too dangerous. He had to leave you until you were well enough to follow. It was the hardest thing he's ever had to do dearest. It tore him to pieces but he's got to be strong, he's got to do what needs to be done or both of you might not survive the coming war."

Severus shook his head in refusal. _Words meant nothing! They were just words! He didn't want to hear anything else…he just wanted Lucius with him. Lucius come back! Please come back!_ Severus pleaded mentally but there was no response, it was as if Lucius had shut himself off. Too young and too unstable to make sense of his mate's abandonment, Severus sobbed uncontrollably.

In the corner of the bedchamber, Lord Abraxas frowned uncomfortably. Distancing the young couple would make them stronger in the long run, but he couldn't help the guilt at seeing Severus suffer. The child had in a matters of months lost both parents, had the misfortune of having to live with the Princes, been sold off, bonded to and neglected by his son, and just when their bond had been cemented he had been separated from Lucius. Although the old Lord knew he was doing right, he couldn't help but think, that he and not Lucius, had failed his family and house.

Beside herself Lady Malfoy rushed to her husband, "There must be something we can do Abraxas. Let's bring Lucius back even for a few days."

Abraxas shook his head. "They have to stand alone so they can live together later on. It must be done."

"It's just seems so cruel. Severus is so young; he doesn't fully understand our world. Surely-" The witch murmured clasping her hands worriedly.

Lord Abraxas sighed in exasperation, _Eugenia should understand what he was doing and why._ "They must stand on their own or they'll die together Eugenia. He'll hurt for a little longer but he'll get over it and resign himself to what must be done." Resolute in his decision, the wizard left before she could argue the point any further.

Lady Malfoy closed her eyes but couldn't block out her young son in law's sobbing. Unable to take anymore, she walked back to the bed and pulled a bereaved Severus onto her lap. Too tired to fight, Severus allowed the witch's touch. Murmuring words of comfort, Lady Malfoy rocked him like she had her own son when he was younger. A confused Severus clung to the grand Lady and sobbed wretchedly while she kissed his hair in comfort. Severus concentrated on the words and tried to imagine that it was Lucius holding him, that it was his bonded talking to him and petting his dark hair. _Oh Lucius…I miss you so,_ _why did you leave me?_ _Why are you hurting me like this?_ He thought feeling betrayed. Somewhere deep inside his mind he heard, don't _hate me Severus. I did it for us. I did it for us._ Closing his eyes, Severus clung to those words until they faded into nothingness. Faced with naught, Severus sighed tiredly and let himself fall into the dark abyss that awaited him. Thinking the child had finally drifted into a restful sleep, an exhausted Lady Malfoy left Severus in the care of Dobby. "Get me if he needs me."

_***-*-*-***_

_**hours earlier at Hogwarts….**_

Lucius entered the almost empty hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table where food magically appeared. Looking at the meal critically he began eating slowly. He had arrived yesterday to a deserted Hogwarts and had been grateful for the time alone. He needed to gather his wits. He could feel Severus calling out to him but he could also feel the mark on his arm pulsating with new energy. It had been as his father had said; the wards had kept the brunt of the mark's calling at bay. Now that he was away from the safety of the Manor, he needed to rely on his own magic to make a stand. Unwilling to endanger Severus, he had shut himself down and refused to acknowledge his bonded's pleas through their link. He hoped Severus would understand; he had failed him so much already.

"Ah… Mr. Malfoy so good to see you." Lucius looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore walking up the great hall and sighed mentally. The wizard had been absent yesterday when he had arrived. He wondered what could have been so important that the man had forgone the chance to speak to his father and ask for assistance in the upcoming war. _Had to be something pretty important._

The blonde youth answered the greeting politely enough but continued eating. "Good morning Headmaster."

"I'm sorry I was not able to meet you yesterday," the headmaster announced apologetically. He had heard rumors about young Lucius Malfoy and had to admit to be in awe at the youth's resilience. _To be away from one's mate so soon after their bonding was not ever advisable, the side effects could be lasting. Yet here was the youth and as collected as could be. The experienced wizard wondered how such a feat was being accomplished._

"Quite all right Headmaster. Father and Cousin Crowley escorted me here and we were met by Professor McGonagall." Lucius's eyes were indecipherable and his tone was bored.

"Your bonded?" The headmaster asked. "Is he recovered?"

Lucius wanted nothing more than to scream at the wizard for even referring to Severus but he knew better. It was a question he would be asked time and time again. "He's in my mother's care."

"Oh….I heard he suffered and attack of sorts."

Lucius bristled at the wizard's curiosity, but ignored the question, "he'll join me when mother feels he is ready to come to Hogwarts."

"Well…" the Headmaster wanted to say more but the youth was not going to give him the opportunity.

"I'd like to finish my meal Headmaster, so if you don't mind." Lucius ended the conversation by cutting into his eggs.

The Headmaster smiled patiently, "if you ever need to talk."

Lucius shrugged looking into the wizard's blue eyes, "I know where your office is Sir. But I assure you that no such talk is necessary." _If he wanted to survive, the last person he would be talking to was the Headmaster. Empty or not, the school had ears-Slytherin ones._

"Very well, I'll leave you to enjoy your meal then." The wizard departed for the teacher's table with a smile, a smile Lucius did not return.

Less than half an hour later, Lucius finished his meal and left the hall towards his room. His father's parting words echoed in his mind, "You're a cunning boy Lucius. You deceived me for months, and almost toppled your house. Well now you will do the same to save it."

Dumbledore watched the youth exit the hall with a frown. The Malfoys could be a powerful ally if he could just get them to commit openly, something they rarely did. Unfortunately, he had gotten word regarding the identity of the new Dark Lord and he had had to leave thus missing his opportunity to speak to the old Lord in person. What he had learned had made his blood run cold, he had never felt more a failure than now. Looking at the youth's retreating back, he mused about contacting Lord Malfoy but opted for biding his time. By that time he should have a better grasp of the old Lord's intentions. Besides he was curious about young Severus Snape, maybe he could somehow bring the young Lord over to his side.

"Very odd for young Malfoy to be here without his bonded," he heard Minerva whisper.

Albus nodded in agreement. "Very odd indeed, but what's more odd is who that bonded is, don't you think?" _The Snapes had been struggling with their survival for the last two generations. The death of the relatively unknown Tiberius Snape had been in a morbid kind of way a Godsent to the family. They had with the muggle wizard's sacrifice, gone from a victimized clan to a protectorate of the feared and respected Malfoys. Even the greedy Ministry had had to take a step back to reevaluate its strategy in trying to get its hands on the family's properties and carriers._

"Oh truly so. Of all the houses to come together I would have never put my money on the Malfoys and Snapes." Professor McGonagall replied in amazement. The news about the joining of such opposites had spread like wildfire through wizarding England. _She could still not believe it._

"This will certainly prove a most interesting year." The Headmaster murmured thoughtfully, _Malfoys, Snapes, Blacks, Princes and a new Dark Lord all in the same year. Things were not going to be easy. _

_***-*-*-*-*-**_

_**Minutes later in the Slytherin rooms**_

Lucius entered the room he would be sharing with three others. It was empty but come tomorrow morning his room mates would arrive. He didn't know how he was going to hold up under the pressure of being without his bonded but he knew he had to and he knew what he had to do to accomplish it. In order to survive he would have to turn his back on his bonded's presence for a while. Gods, he didn't want to do it! He didn't! Wrapping his arms around his body Lucius' mind touched the tendril of the bond. Overwhelmed by the need to never let go he fell on bended knees, _don't hate me Severus, I'm doing it for us. I did it for us, _and with a deep breath he pulled away. Unable to contain himslef Lucius sobbed at the emptiness inside his soul. _Young, kind, and trusting Severus was no longer there, he was alone and it was all his fault! _Taking deep breaths he fought for control_, he had to do this! He had to! He had to! _A while later Lucius was finally able to rise_. For Severus's and all the Malfoys' sakes he would not only have to be his old self but someone much worse_.

_**A little later at Castille's End…**_

Tiberius woke up and found he couldn't move, not from any pain mind you but because he was pinned underneath his sleeping husband. Lying very still he assessed the damage and was surprised to find that except for the obvious soreness and an unfamiliar warmth in his lower abdomen there was no real pain. Minutes later, when Lorne turned to him blearily, the carrier voiced his surprise. "I'm not in pain..but my stomach feels odd."

Lorne nodded in understanding and released his bonded to lie on his back. _Gods it had been a rough night. _"I healed you as much as I could; the odd sensation is a protection spell I cast around your womb. Congratulations you conceived last night." Tiberius' mouth dropped in shock_, he had hoped so hard that he would conceive! Merlin, he was pregnant! _"Is the spell a good idea?" he asked worriedly.

Lorne quickly reassured the carrier. "It's a routine spell; it won't interfere with the child, so there's no need to worry."

"Thank you." Tiberius was relieved and would've said more but he suddenly felt the need to relieve himself and reached for the robe that had been draped at the end of the large four poster bed. "I'll be back in a minute."

Lorne yawned tiredly, "take your time." He had worked on Tiberius for a good number of hours, and since healing magic was not something that came naturally to him, he had been left exhausted from his efforts.

"I'll order a light breakfast." The blonde announced running his hands through his long blonde hair.

"Yes of course." Tiberius called out and shut the door to his private bathroom. Once inside, he was surprised to find a replica of his bathroom in his London home and deduced that it had to be a magical quality of the room. Comforted by the familiarity of the room, Tiberius set about his morning routine.

Enjoying the odd respite in his life, Lorne closed his eyes. _Who would've known a month ago that he would be married and to a Snape-squib of all people!_ He shook his head in disbelief. Stretching his long limbs, he called his elf. When the small being popped in, the wizard was brief, "a light breakfast for two Kami and bring us two doses of pepper up potion." _He needed a bath or a shower in the very least!_

The grayish creature bobbed his enormous head and clapped his hands happily; _there would be a child at Castille's End soon!_ "Yes Master Malfoy!"

After a while Lorne rose from the bed, but unlike his modest husband, he felt no need to slip into his robe and walked to his own bathroom nude. Tiberius, who was just coming out of his, looked away embarrassedly. Hearing Tiberius enter the room Lorne called out, "I won't be long," and stepped inside.

Tiberius slipped the bottoms underneath his robe and looked around for any other clothes but there was nothing to be seen, another room with magical qualities? That their chambers was not granting him clothes made him flush with the realization that for the next two days Lorne had plans that did not require clothing. Reconciling himself with the fact that he had known it would be like this; Tiberius pushed any worries aside and tried to make the best of the situation. Walking over to one of the two large windows, he drew the curtains and was surprised by the view. About two stories below there was a garden that although not as big as the one in Snapdragon Manor was just as beautiful. _His new home was beautiful,_ he thought trying to forget the home he had purchased in Wizarding England four months before. Closing his eyes, he blocked the building from his mind and remembered last night. His breaching had been painful, but the pain he had expected. What he had not expected was his husband's understanding and the bond's magic finding his magical core. _Carriers were not supposed to have magical cores; that's why they were squibs. That's why they were used and abused by purebloods_. Tiberius sighed confusedly, _Lorne Malfoy was a pureblood but he didn't seem to be behaving like one. Purebloods had always looked down on carriers; to the wizards they were nothing but handicapped beings unworthy of any kind of rights. It had been this kind of attitude that had forced him to leave the wizarding world at the age of sixteen. Magicless, he had become an easy target for any wizard who wanted sex without having to worry about the repercussions. He knew of many carriers who were kept as concubines by powerful wizards. Without rights, they would often suffer all sorts of abuse. Offspring that might come about was quickly tested for magic. The squibs were disposed off or kept until they were of age and could be bartered or sold away by their wizard parent. Indeed there was no chance for a carrier in the wizarding world, unless that carrier was a Snape. The Snapes were known for their fanatic sense of duty to their own, be them wizards or not. Maybe that's why the family had lost so much already, because it refused to leave any Snape unprotected. Protecting a clan full of squib carriers was more than any house could handle, but the heads of the Snapes had never shirked their duty. The family had given him so much that Tiberius had been unable to say no when Lady Gytha had told him what he would be required to do._

"Enjoying the view?" the soft timbered voice made Tiberius jump. Lorne steadied his mate with a firm hand on the slimmer waist. "This is mother's ancestral home, unplottable of course and deserted but for us two." He finished massaging the hips lightly.

Tiberius cleared his throat nervously, "it is beautiful."

"As are you." Came the whisper as he was pulled onto the firm body behind him. Tiberius sighed in relief when he felt the soft fabric belonging to the wizard's robe. _Thank Merlin he had gotten clothes on!_

Lorne had to admit that the carrier was a handsome creature, worthy of his fourteen hundred year old name.

When he felt his mate's breath on his neck the carrier grew flustered and tried to move away but Lorne wouldn't let him. "I-"

"Skittish should be your middle name Tiberius." The blonde murmured wrapping his arms around the slighter man.

"I'm not used to being held, is all," Tiberius explained trying to pry the arms away. _Although he was resigned to the idea that he was now bonded, a very small part of him still shied away from the physicality of the relationship._

Lorne closed his eyes; his mind had picked up on Tiberius' musings loud and clear. His husband was ridiculously easy to read. "Really? Well that is certainly good news. I wouldn't like to think that you would or had allowed others to take such liberties with your person."

"Huh?" Tiberius looked over his shoulder into Lorne's mercurial eyes.

The blonde smiled sardonically, "It's my way of letting you know that I'm an insanely jealous person Tiberius."

"Infidelity is impossible in carriers Sir Malfoy." The carrier stated frostily. "As for my past, if there have been others that may have been interested in me, they are in the past and that's where they will remain. I was a virgin last night so it's not as if they got there before you did." He finished managing to pull away.

Lorne allowed the carrier some space for the simple reason that he wanted to see his face. "Yes you were, weren't you? And yes, carriers are not capable of infidelity but I need to know who may be interested in you so that I can protect you from anyone who may be daft enough to think that you are still available. You are of course correct when you say that your past involvements belong in the past and that's where they will remain… after you tell me about them… in detail."

"Excuse me?!" Tiberius shook his head in disbelief. _It was ridiculous! The man was insane if the though he was going to give him a description of his past relationships._

Lorne crossed his arms, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to know about my husband, now is there?"

"Why now? You've already claimed me," the carrier waved to bed unconsciously, "if you had any questions, why didn't you ask me before?"

"If I remember correctly, I had a hard enough time learning your name and age. So I decided to wait."

"You decided to wait because you thought I would have no choice but to answer your questions."

"Something like that." Lorne had to admit that he was amused by Tiberius self-righteous anger. When put the way the carrier was putting it, it sounded pretty bad. But the truth was that he hadn't wanted to know who had touched Tiberius before because even before the bonding Tiberius already belonged to him. Knowing the names of those who had touched his mate might've been detrimental to their health, and he really didn't want to end up in Azkaban.

With a deep breath, Tiberius shook his head, "I'm sorry sir but I don't think that such knowledge is any of your business."

Seeing Tiberius stand his ground made Lorne proud, _the squib was not the type to just take things lying down. Still the carrier had to understand that such obstinacy although admirable when directed at others would not be tolerated when directed at him_. With deliberate slowness, the blonde advanced his young husband until Tiberius found himself backing into the wall. "As you come to know me," the blonde murmured caressing the high cheek bone with the back of his hand, "you will find that any and every single detail concerning you is most assuredly my business." The dark haired carrier tried to look away but Lorne quickly took the chin into his hand and held it. "You're an enigmatic creature," the blonde murmured huskily into the man's ear. "Lovely to look at and desirous to hold," he whispered touching his lips to the side of the naked neck, "but you are my husband. Mine." He accentuated the last word with a possessive grip around the left hip. "The sooner you come to accept that fact, the better we will get along and the easier your life will be." The blonde pulled away to look into the dark brown eyes.

Tiberius shifted uneasily. _How could the man intimidate him so easily? It's as if his will disappeared in the wizard's presence. Was it the bond? Was it his magic or lack there of? _The carrier was nonplussed. Feeling sorry for the confused squib, Lorne tried to soften the situation, "you do understand that in a relationship such as ours there can be no other arrangement?" he did not want Tiberius to feel railroaded but he needed the younger man to understand that in their world things had to be handled his way to insure some measure of success and safety. It wouldn't do for Tiberius to roam the Wizarding world without him knowing who might be stupid enough to take an interest in his husband.

Tiberius bit his lip feeling the last of his will slip away. _Just days ago his independence had seemed so important. Now that he was pregnant that independence was inconsequential. Only his child mattered and only Lorne was powerful enough to keep them safe. _"I know I have to do as you say, but I've been away so long."

Lorne reached down and took Tiberius by the hand, "I know so I'll be patient."

Tiberius felt lost as he was led to the small breakfast table by the second window. "You'll keep us safe?"

Lorne's eyes grew cold with determination, "Nothing will touch you or the child. Now tell me about your past relationships while we eat. By the way, I take my tea with one cream and no sugar."

Tiberius sat down and blindly reached for the tea.

_***-*-*-*-*-**_

_**The next day at SnapDragon Manor**_

When Severus awoke, he was alone again but this time he didn't care. _He'd made a mistake in trusting Lucius, in trusting Lord Malfoy and his wife, and in trusting Lady Gytha. He would never make that mistake again_, he promised coldly.

Dobby watched his young master from a corner and stepped forward hesitantly, "Master Severus need Lady Malfoy?" the nervous creautre asked. Severus turned to the gittery creature, "I don't need her," he responded unemotionally.

"Master is all right? Master Malfoy need a healer," the elf asked hopefully.

"No Dobby I'm fine. Lady Gytha?" The boy asked noticing the empty portrait hanging from the wall.

"She left yesterday evening, she will return today for your breakfast later," the elf supplied grasping his hands nervously.

Severus harrumped and rose from the large bed. "Well I'm hungry now so get me some breakfast." Relieved to be able to get away Dobby nodded and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Severus didn't register him leaving as he walked to his bathroom. The room seemed unnaturally dark but he didn't mind. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror that he saw his eyes had a gray-like film over them and that he was peeling like a snake.

*-*-*-*-

End Chapter three.

I know things don't look too promising but trust me it'll get better…Now review!


	4. Shedding your skin

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

*-*-*-*-*-*

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter four

Shedding your skin.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Severus looked into the mirror in wonder. His eyes were a milky opaque color while his grey-colored skin seemed to be peeling. _Peeling! He was shedding like a snake! He had to tell Luc-!_ The young boy almost ran out of the bathroom before he realized that Lucius was gone. _His bondmate had left him._ Turning to the mirror he grimaced at the sight and pushed Lucius from his mind, _it's not like the beautiful blonde would want to see him anyway. He looked down right frightening. Funny how he didn't feel sick, though. All he felt was tight, like he was wearing a suit of clothes that was too small for him. Not only that, but he felt taller too. Taller?_ He looked down at his feet and noticed that his pajamas were about an inch and a half shorter. _Had he grown? Was he getting taller?_ Excitedly, he examined his clothes and noticed how the sleeves were also shorter. "I grew!" he whispered under his breath and then noticed how his hair had a dull gray film over it. _Would it come off?_ Rubbing his scalp lightly, he felt something coming loose. When he peered into mirror he saw the glue like film come away hair and all! He gulped frightened. _Oh no! Was he going to be bald! He was only eleven! It couldn't be! _But no sooner had the hair come away that new hair sprung forth. Severus sighed in relief and carefully continued rubbing his scalp. In a matter of minutes, he had new hair--beautiful, shoulder length dark hair. He wandered if the hair growth spell would still work? After rummaging for a pair of scissors, Severus smiled and started cutting away. His initial excitement was short lived- no sooner had he snipped the hair that it was growing again! _Damn_, he thought. Putting the scissors away in disgust, Severus proceeded to rub the old skin off.

He was well into this task when his eyes started bothering him, _they felt so dry. They were actually starting to hurt!_ He splashed water on them but it wasn't enough so he moved to the bathtub and proceeded to fill it with water. When the tub was almost two-thirds full, he undressed and submerged himself in the warm water. Opening his eyes, he was relieved to feel the film over his eyes pop away. _So much better!_ He began rubbing his body and in a matter of minutes the gray-like film came loose and he came up from the water to take a look. _His skin was so soft and had a healthy pink tinge to it. He had to admit that he did not only look better but he felt better too._ Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around himself and went to stand before the large mirror in the adjoining dressing room. _Gone was the sickly gray parlor; gone was the limp hair, he felt like he had been reborn! His skin practically shone. _

"Oh, if Lucius were here!" Severus whispered longingly. "I miss you Lucius."

Severus was succumbing to loneliness again when cold determination reared from deep within him. Shaking his head, he stomped his foot. "Shut up Severus! You're so pathetic! He isn't here! He's gone! He left you so get used to it. It's just you from now on!" He finished without realizing that he had not spoken in English.

_Pushing the blonde from his mind, he _looked at his reflection_ and wondered if anything else was different_. Dropping the towel for further examination, he saw that he was definitely taller and bigger in the _corresponding areas._ It wasn't his privates that drew his attention though but his stomach! _It glistened_; he looked closer and saw a very faint outline--a scaly pattern just underneath the new soft skin. He touched it gingerly and was surprised by the tingle he got so he ran his hand over it a second time. It made him feel all gooey inside, _sort of like when Lucius used to hold him_, he thought sadly. "Quit it!" the voice inside him told him warningly. Resolutely, Severus pushed the blonde from his mind, and touched the lower part of his abdomen bringing back the giddy feeling. He ran his fingers over it several times and his eyes became slits and his breath hitched. _Oh wow! That was certainly nice. _He did it a couple of more times but when his sex twitched he stopped immediately. _What was happening? _Nervous at what it could mean, the young boy dropped his hands to his sides and grabbed his clothes in embarrassment. _All right, I need to do some research_. Partly relieved that he would have something to keep his mind from dwelling on Lucius' desertion, Severus dressed trying not to touch his lower stomach. _He'd have to be careful from now on; it wouldn't do for people to know he went all gooey and stupid every time someone rubbed his belly_.

Feeling lonely but at the same time renewed, Severus spelled his clothes a larger size and stepped into the bedroom to find Lord Abraxas waiting for him. His hand immediately went to his lower abdomen and he took a step back warily. Neither actions, nor the new appearance were lost on the Malfoy patriarch.

_**EARLIER….**_

Lord Abraxas walked the room to and fro for the tenth time but did not knock on the dressing room door. Eugenia had been adamant that he speak to Severus and try to get the boy to understand why he had sent Lucius away and he had, against his better judgment, given in. Rubbing his temples tiredly, the wizard remembered the earlier conversation.

"_Speak to him Abraxas."_

"_I have spoken enough Eugenia."_

"_To Lucius maybe, but you've completely ignored Severus and he needs an explanation," the normally quiet witch argued determinedly._

_Lord Malfoy shook his head, "You said you've spoken to him."_

_Lady Malfoy had promised her son to be there for Severus and she would be. And the first thing the child needed for his peace of mind was an explanation, "Yes, but he needs to hear it from you. If you won't allow Lucius back so be it, but you must give Severus an explanation or that boy will just wither away."_

"_He's strong; he'll survive."_

_The witch pressed on. "Maybe he will, but he'll do it with our help. You owe him an explanation. A real one." _

_Lord Malfoy harrumphed in displeasure. Eugenia was not normally this stubborn._

"_Fate has stepped in Abraxas. A muggle wizard saved your life and lost his. That wizard's son is now in our care, and like it or not from that moment on you became that child's father." Lady Malfoy argued. _

"_His father?" Lord Abraxas had floundered at the word. He had to admit that he had never thought himself in that manner._

"_Yes M' Lord. That boy is as much our child as Lucius is. You, no, __**we**__ have a duty to parent him. It's the only honorable, no the only right thing to do. He's part of our family; we need to show him our support. Lucius made the mistake, not him. Severus needs to know that he can trust us; that we'll be there for him. If we don't offer him our support and understanding, there will be those who will Abraxas. I won't lose him like Lucius. Besides, do you really want the parent of the future head of Malfoy and Snape to look to those outside the family for support just as Lucius did when he felt misunderstood? Do you really want that my husband?" Lady Malfoy's voice shook with emotion. Lucius had received a dark mark that would taint his soul for the rest of his life but maybe something could be done for Severus and any children they might have. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could help both children or at least not lose the second like she had Lucius. "I know you will try with your dying breath to get Lucius back….but the truth is that you may not succeed. Abraxas, my love, we may have already lost our child…Do you really want to lose Severus too?"_

_Lord Abraxas' _will_ crumbled, "No." _

_Lady Malfoy's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Then talk to him."_

_The Wizard nodded tiredly, "very well."_

_**Hogwarts early morning…**_

Lucius woke early and dressed with what could only be called fastidious care. His arm had given him a hard time all night. He was being called and knew he couldn't ignore the call for much longer. Downing his Slytherin robes, he walked to the courtyard but stopped himself. _What the bloody hell was he doing!_ Carnegie LeStrange and Agnus Goyle usually got in early but he had never met anyone and he couldn't start now, not when he knew there would be people watching. With a shake of his head, he headed for the great hall; _he would have to be more careful._ _He was a Malfoy! It was high time he behaved liked one! _

_**Back at Snapdragon Manor…**_

Severus looked at Lord Malfoy warily as he bowed respectfully, "Good morning Sir."

"Good morning Severus." Lord Abraxas returned the bow pinning the boy with his eyes. _What on earth had happened? Were his eyes playing tricks on him?_

"My wife told me that you were withering away…but nothing seems to be further from the truth."

Severus opened his mouth slightly almost as if tasting the air then closed it up again and fidgeted, "I had a growth spurt."

Lord Abraxas eyebrows arched in disbelief, "indeed. Would you care to tell me about it over breakfast then?"

Severus shook his head honestly, "I'd rather not."

Wanting to press the issue, but deciding against it for a while at least Lord Malfoy turned to other matters. "We shall speak of other things then." It was at that moment that the frightened house elf appeared with breakfast. Seeing that he was no longer alone, the elf smiled nervously from one to the other. "I have breakfast, I bring more!" the creature announced snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Although Severus was ravenous he hesitated, but the older wizard was not about to let the young boy off, "If you are hungry by all means." Lord Abraxas smiled slightly and moved aside. With hand over his stomach, Severus edged by.

Lord Malfoy called a second chair to the small table and sat down watching his young son-n-law. The boy sat with one hand clasped over his stomach and the other on the table. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Severus opened his mouth as if to say something but looked away. _Why couldn't Lord Malfoy just have continued ignoring him! S_ullenly, he grabbed a piece of bread and tore it in half. "Why are you here?"

To say the boy was upset was an understatement; Severus was ready to be tied. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he might've found it amusing. The boy reminded him of Lucius when he was younger. "Pardon me?"

"You ignored me for two days and now you're here. What do you want?" Severus nostrils flared as he picked up on the wizard's amusement. _He's laughing at you!_ A voice whispered angrily.

Lord Abraxas was about to answer when the young boy jumped from his chair shouting. "You're laughing at me!"

The wizard's chin went up in denial. "No, I'm not. So sit down and eat." Clearly, _Severus was picking up on his thoughts. _

"I'm not reading you!" Severus threw the piece of bread at the floor and stomped his foot furiously.

"Really?" the blonde raised himself from the table and walked around the table slowly.

Severus stepped back and looked around. _Was the wizard going to hurt him? Defend yourself you fool!_ A voice only he could hear screamed at him. Unsure of what to do Severus called on his wandless magic and glasses began shattering around him. "Stay back!"

"Calm down child. I'm not going to hurt you!" Abraxas quickly cast a shielding spell around him and Severus but not before several chards cut into his and the young boy's skin.

"You're full of it!" Severus shouted oblivious to the blood dripping from his cheeks. "You hurt me already! Bring him back! I want him back! You sent him away! I hate you!"

"It was necessary!" Lord Abraxas stepped closer and kneeling grasped the boy by the arms. "Child please listen."

"No." Severus magic was beginning to wane but Lord Malfoy kept the shields up just in case. "He'll die without me!" Severus pleaded his eyes beginning to water, "I'll die without him!" _Why couldn't Lord Malfoy understand? It was so dark without Lucius. Everything was dark and he hated it. He didn't want it that way. He didn't want to be alone._

Lord Abraxas shook his head firmly, "No you won't Severus…you won't die and I won't bring him back. I can't."

"Please, please!" Severus whispered, "I'll be good…I'll be better…I'll be better…please! I won't complain about having babies anymore! I'll have more! I promise….but please-" the child begged falling to his knees.

"Severus stop!" a stunned wizard stood up and dragged Severus to his feet, "you must compose yourself this instant."

"I can't…I can't." Severus sobbed openly while the voice in his head chided him for it. "It's so dark without him. I don't want him away…everyone leaves me. Please…please…"

With an almost alien pain, the old wizard shook his head. "I can't."

Still in the wizards grasp Severus crumbled to the floor as his magic exhausted itself. _He was so alone. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't be without Lucius, he couldn't! _

Lord Abraxas swore under his breath and removed the shielding spell but Severus did not react. Knowing he was partly responsible for his son's mistakes, he pulled an unresisting Severus into his arms and carried him to bed. "Please listen Severus, please listen." The wizard begged the bereft boy, "you are so young, too young for what you have had to live through. You are right of course, I hurt you. It was not my intention, but I did just the same. I sent Lucius away because of him not you. Lucius has become weak." When the boy shot him an angry look, Lord Abraxas touched Severus cheek tenderly, "don't look at me so child. He's my son and it hurts me to admit it but admit it, I must. He, like you, will lead his house and neither one of you can do so if you become so involved with each other that you shut yourselves to all the danger out there. He must learn to stand alone, as must you, or you will become each other's weakness. Weaknesses can be exploited Severus, I could not allow you to become each others downfall. I am sorry." The old wizard whispered casting a healing spell over the cuts on Severus' face.

Severus closed his eyes but couldn't stop the tears. He was old enough to understand what was going on but he was too young to handle the consequences of the grown up decisions that were being made. "I love him." He whispered while the voice inside him growled at his weakness. _Was he really Lucius' weakness?_

"And he does you…but he must remember who he is. He must not forget his responsibility to his house, to yours and to you. I know you don't like to hear it but the truth is that his will is not his own and he must again make it so. Sending him away might seem like a punishment, but the truth is that even he knew it was the only way to truly protect you."

Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly, _Lucius was so perfect…he was so beautiful and patient and he was away from him._ Feeling insecure, he turned to the wizard, "Does he still love me?" He asked shakily.

With a poignant smile Abraxas nodded, "till the ends of time child. Never forget it." Severus bit his bottom lip while the voice inside of him scoffed at his sentimentality.

It was at that moment that Lady Gytha walked into the portrait in Severus and Lucius's room. Taking in the broken glass, the witch turned to her grand nephew. "What's going on?" When Severus peered at the witch, Lady Gytha was stunned, "what happened to you?"

Severus opened his mouth then shut again. "Severus what happened to you?" the witch insisted.

Maybe it was the tone that made Severus inside voice bristle but when he opened his mouth it was to give the only answer he would for a while. "I had a growth spurt."

"A what!"

Glad that he would not be the only in the dark, the blonde patted Severus's arm and drew his wand to clean up the mess and order a new breakfast. _The boy would of course tell him what was happening but he would wait until Severus trusted him again and did it on his own. That didn't mean that he wouldn't discuss it with the family healer, of course._

Ignoring Lady Gytha's calculating glare, Severus watched the older wizard from under his eyelashes enviously. _One day he'd be as powerful as Lord Malfoy and then anyone who tried to control Lucius would pay_. The voice inside of him squealed gleefully.

After the room had been put back to normal and the house elf had delivered a new breakfast, Lord Malfoy turned to a thoughtful Severus, "you have until ten to attend to your business," he said pointing at Lady Gytha. "Then it's time for you to take up your lessons once more."

Relieved that the wizard would not press him about his appearance, Severus nodded his head meekly.

Lord Abraxas harrumphed in amusement; meekness was not a quality that came natural to Severus or to any Snape, so to see him so docile set off innumerable alarms.

Lady Gytha turned to Severus as soon as Lord Malfoy stepped out of the room, "Growth spurt?"

Severus sighed impatiently, "yes."

"If you think, I will be satisfied with-?" Severus bristled under the tone. _Lady Gytha had known that Lucius would be sent away and she had supported the idea and try as he wanted Severus could not look past that._ "I don't want to talk about it. All right?" the boy murmured sullenly.

"Not want to talk about it, then should I just ignore the fact that you grew at least two inches since yesterday. That you look-"

"That I look healthy." Severus interrupted the witch rudely, "I'm fine Lady Gytha leave it at that." _Why couldn't his Aunt just back off sometimes? Because she wants to control you. _His inner voice answered snidely.

_Leave it? The child must've gone daft_. "I will not leave it!"

Severus jumped from the bed and glared at the portrait, "Yes, you will or I'll have your portrait removed from these quarters."

Lady Gytha's eyes widened in surprise, _What was happening?_ "Severus!"

"Severus nothing! I trusted you and him," the angry child pointed at the door Lord Malfoy had exited through, "we both did and you went behind our backs to separate us!"

The witch's chin went up guiltily, "It was necessary!"

"Maybe it was, but I know you hate Lucius and I know you probably enjoyed it." Severus shot back stubbornly.

"Severus!"

"I'm hungry…if you want to stay for breakfast fine," the young boy announced taking a seat at the breakfast table, "but if you're going to hound me about my appearance leave me alone."

Unused to Severus' tone, but more stubborn than he was, the witch sat down quietly and watched the boy eat his meal hungrily. _Her grandnephew had changed not only in appearance but in attitude and she had to find out why._ "Have any healers-?"

Severus slammed his fist on the table. "I don't want any healers. What I have, they can't cure and what I need, they can't give me so don't even think about it."

Lady Gytha's nostrils flared angrily but said nothing else. _Had Severus behaved the same way with Lord Malfoy? Was he only angry at her? If he was, she had to change that. She was Severus' advisor and confidant not Lord Abraxas or his wife! She could not lose the influence she had on the boy, it could mean the end of the house of Snape._ _She couldn't wait for Tiberius to be back from his bonding time. Severus trusted the healer maybe he could reach him._ "Very well, if that is your wish," she responded meekly, maybe too meekly.

Severus observed the witch; her meek attitude was almost believable. _Be careful,_ his inner voice warned.

*-*-*-*-*-*

End chapter 4.

….Sorry no Tiberius and Lorne in this chapter but they'll be on the next one.


	5. What tangled webs we weave

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

*-*-*-*-*-*

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter five

What tangled webs we weave…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lorne sat back and watched Tiberius walk around the room full of muggle medical items.

_Why had Sir Malfoy gotten his things? Even the examining table from his office sat in the middle of the room. He had been told that all his belongings and property had been sold and the money had been put in a vault for the use of any future children. Yet, here were his things, well his medical things at least. Why?_ "It's all here?" The confused squib asked looking through a chest and finding his stethoscope.

"Yes, everything. You can't work of course." An uncertain look from Tiberius made Lorne add sardonically, "Malfoy spouses don't work; besides, it's not as if you'll have time to do so once the child comes. You'll of course attend to Lord Snape's ills, but our child's health must be your primary concern from now on." The wizard finished joining Tiberius by the chest of alien items. _Some of the things looked like torture devices to him._

Still holding the stethoscope, the squib shook his head and looked up at the tall wizard, "Why?" _It was a fair question surely the wizard would not mind him asking it. _

Lorne knew where this was going and was ready._ "Why what?"_

"Why this?" Tiberius asked with a wave of his hand. "Why bring my things back and tell me I can't use them? Why offer me a glass of water and tell me I can't drink from it?" Tiberius asked with barely contained impatience. _The wizard was being obtuse on purpose. _

"I'd think the reason was obvious." Lorne murmured looking at the stethoscope in Tiberius's hand.

Tiberius _didn't want to argue, but he deserved some sort of explanation. It was only fair, wasn't it? _"I'm obviously not as intelligent as I thought I was then. So I must ask why you would do something so cruel?"

"Cruel? Is that how you see this? As a sort of torture…" The wizard shook his head and began to move away but stopped when Tiberius placed his hand over his arm. "Why?" the younger man demanded.

A pointed look from the mercurial eyes reminded Tiberius he was crossing the line. His left hand fell at his side while his right one tightened around the stethoscope. _Why is he doing this?_ "I apologize…but … why? I don't understand."

Lorne eyed Tiberius carefully, "When our child is born I want you to look at him and then come here and tell me if you would trade him for the life you used to have."

Tiberius looked down at the stethoscope and released it immediately. "I WOULD NEVER GO BACK! MY SON BELONGS HERE!"

Lorne smiled nodding his head, "That's good to know. Although I suppose that if you did something bad enough," he whispered thoughtfully. "I might send you back myself…"

Tiberius inhaled sharply. _Would Lorne Malfoy divorce him? Was the wizard already thinking of sending him away? There hadn't been a divorce in the Snape house in over a thousand years! Lady Gytha would turn her back on him and his young Lord too! Noone would consider helping him! He'd be at the mercy of …of …anyone! And his children? _In a panic he looked at the wizard.

Sir Malfoy continued slowly, "But I'd like to point out one important detail. I would never let you take any children we may have. If you ever do anything that would force me to be rid of you, the child or children would remain with the house of Malfoy."

Tiberius floundered for words. "I would never…I would…" _It was stupid of him to think that Lorne would ever give up any of his children._ _Even if he did not know the wizard well enough, the Malfoys were known for their fanatical sense of honor. No, his spouse would never allow him to leave with any children and the simple thought of him being separated from his children was intolerable. He'd die without them-- he knew he would! He had to put aside his foolish pride! He had to relearn his place in wizarding society! He had to do it! This was where he belonged now, by Sir Malfoy's side. _He scanned the room nervously_, _and then felt the warmth in his lower stomach_. He would have a child soon. The child would be magical…would be like Sir Malfoy and hopefully not like him. Could he live with that? He had to! His home was here. "I'm sorry…I'm still thinking like a muggle…I will endeavor to behave as I know I must…this means nothing to me. Nothing." Tiberius finished waving at the muggle items. _

Lorne touched the younger man's face. _Tiberius was indeed beautiful and part of him hated what he was doing to the squib, but part of him didn't care. Had Tiberius been born magical, their paths might have never crossed. Things might have been so different_. With cold determination, the wizard pushed aside any guilt he might be feeling. _He had Tiberius and he was not about to let him go. He had waited too long for someone like him._"Nevertheless, when the time comes, you will do as I ask. You are no longer a muggle, or just a squib, you are my bonded and I will expect you to ... "

"…to do as you order," Tiberius finished tiredly.

Lorne sighed inwardly; _Tiberius was a bit more stubborn than he had originally thought._ "I always ask first Tiberius so don't ever make me order you. You will not like it." The wizard warned. "This," Lorne continued with a wave of his hand, "held you back, imprisoned you in a life that would never fulfill you."

Digesting the warning, Tiberius nodded in agreement but felt compelled to add, "It was a life I was forced to live Sir Malfoy. I did not leave the wizarding world willingly. It was stay and become nothing more than an ill-treated concubine or go and be free of those who would use and abuse me."

"Yes, I know that now. I assure you Cornelius Goyle and Mortimer Prince will be kept under close observation from now on." A questioning look from Tiberius made Lorne shrug an explanation, "they are both foolish enough to think you might still be available for a price."

Tiberius tensed visibly--_it was not uncommon for wizards to lend their squib carriers to other wizards to cover debts, as rewards, as punishment, or for money._"I would of course never do that. I don't share what is mine, least of all my bonded," the blonde whispered pulling Tiberius towards him, "but ask yourself one thing. Would you have left if you _had not_ been ill-treated? Would you care as much for carriers if you were not one yourself?" Lorne asked touching the pale skin underneath his bonded's robe.

Tiberius couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body at the intimate touch. His dark eyes met emotionless grey ones. "It's unfair to ask me that." _What point was he trying to make?_

"I think not." Lorne answered running his hand up and down Tiberius' side._ The skin seemed smoother_, Lorne observed critically. _Probably a side effect of their recent joining._"Carriers, like wizards, have had their place in this world since anyone can remember." The wizard sealed the words with a hungry kiss that left Tiberius dizzy and clinging to the tall blonde.

"It's slavery Sir Malfoy!" the squib argued panting breathlessly. _Did the man want him now? Here?_

Picking up the mystified carrier, Lorne placed him on the examining table, "Like the elves?" Tiberius was pushed on his back.

The squib tried to concentrate on the words but the urgent caresses where making it difficult to focus. "Wh…What?"

"Like the elves, like the one who swore to serve you this morning?" the wizard asked hoarsely as he pulled on the carrier's pajamas and did away with his own. _He wanted Tiberius badly!_ "The ones who will carry out your every whim. The ones who will beat themselves to a pulp when they do not do things to your specifications?" the wizard demanded running his hands up and down Tiberius heated body before moving to his entrance.

Struggling to ignore the fingers that made their way inside his moist core, Tiberius gasped, "…but….oh gods!" the squib gasped as the digits slid inside him. "….but… I did not make them slaves!"

"Yet you will take what they offer." The wizard whispered hoarsely as he felt his control slip_. The pepper up potions they had drunk that morning had done their job and it had taken all his discipline to not bugger the squib senseless during breakfast. _When his long fingers slipped inside and found Tiberius wet, Lorne was glad that he would not have to hold back much longer. Tiberius was as excited as him.

"It's not the same." Tiberius could not think straight. Seconds later, he felt the large member push against his entrance, "They have no will." He gasped, "They are magically tied to this house! Carriers are not willing participants!" Tiberius cried arching his back in welcome.

"Really?" the wizard's blonde hair had come loose and fell over Tiberius's chest as he bent over the carrier and pushed in with one thrust.

"Fuck!" the word was torn from the squib. His member which had not responded to last night's joining was thick and hard this morning--Tiberius knew he was not going to last. When the wizard started stroking him, the squib lost it and came all over Lorne's stomach. Much to Tiberius' surprise, Lorne did not stop but resumed the slow deep movements.

"Oh please!" The cry was torn from deep within the squib as he wrapped his legs around his husband's waist. When the thrusts increased in speed Tiberius moved to match his husband's deep strokes.

At seventy-six the wizard was at his prime not only magically but physically, with the body of a muggle of thirty he dominated his mate easily, not through brute force, but through _will_ alone. This was a wizard Tiberius would not dream of ever crossing.

"If you were a wizard bonded to a carrier, would you still think the same?" The blonde whispered coming deep within his husband. Hours later, lying in Lorne's embrace, Tiberius could still not answer the question.

_**Back at Snapdragon Manor….**_

Severus Snape stalked out of the manor angrily. _Lady Gytha had not let up about his transformation and he was getting tired of her. The witch really needed to back off and give him space. Did she actually think he was just going to forget what she had done to him and Lucius? She, Lord and Lady Malfoy had conspired against them and he was not going to forget it that fast. They may have been right in the decision they made but not in the way they had carried it out. They had all broken his trust and he wanted them to stay clear of him. That Lucius had broken of their link was only aggravating his mood. He went from feeling alone to angry, to sad to angry again. It was like a muggle roller coaster and he wanted off. If only everyone backed off, if only. Even Lady Malfoy had tried to get him to tell her what was going on. His transformation and the voice that kept telling him to tell everyone, including Lucius, to 'stick it' was not helping. Sure that even in the wizarding world "hearing voices" was not a good sign Severus worried about what it could mean. Well, at least whatever it was, was not interfering with his learning. His studies had gone well enough but one of the topics that day had not interested him in the least. Divination seemed like such a waste of time. His father had told him that men made their own futures. Although, he felt there was something more than man or wizard at work when it came to one's future, he did not see how a bunch of tea leaves were supposed to forecast future events. It was ludicrous! Still not all had been lost, potions was always interesting and his tutor was teaching him several new concoctions he couldn't wait to try on whoever was stupid enough to make him angry. _Feeling slightly better at the prospect of avenging himself, Severus opened the book he had borrowed from the library. "Where is it?" The boy murmured turning the pages. _He had seen it somewhere! Ah there it was_. Unconsciously his hand went to his stomach, _the Queen Basilisk and its peculiarities._

*-*-*-*-*

_**Meanwhile at Hogwarts….**_

Lucius had finally managed to escape Dumbledore's inquisitive questioning and was on his way back to the Slytherin rooms when he found his way blocked by Narcissa and Bella Black.

"Lucius!" the beautiful girl cried rushing to the youth's side while her dark-haired younger sister hung back sullenly.

_Narcissa_! _What was she doing here? He should've known to expect the unexpected_. "Narcissa," he greeted the girl coolly_. It had taken all his Malfoy upbringing to bring a threatening LeStrange and Goyle to heel, now it was the girls's turn._

"Why Lucius! Anyone who heard you might think you weren't happy to see me." The blonde girl accused with a cold twinkle in her blue eyes. "I talked Papa into transferring here. Bella and I will be entering our third and fourth year. We'll be sorted tomorrow night…a mere formality really, every Black worth mentioning has always been Slytherin and we don't intend to change that."

"And your brother?" Lucius couldn't help the question. _He wanted to know what to expect with Sirius Black. Would he be attending Hogwarts like his cousins or would the Uncle swap schools with him too?_

Narcissa frowned, _why would Lucius want to know about Sirius? Was it because of the carrier_? "Sirius?"

"Don't frown Narcissa, it's unbecoming." Lucius pointed out waspishly.

Narcissa quickly wiped the frown off her face. "Oh he won't be arriving until tomorrow." She replied with a careless shrug. "Siri, has been very naughty lately and Papa was forced to punish him. He should be recovered by tomorrow morning though."

"Really?" Lucius feigned bored interest but felt satisfied that the little bastard was being made to suffer.

"Really." Narcissa twirled a golden lock and looked into the remote grey eyes. _Lucius looked and was acting differently. Probably that little troll's fault. Where was Severus Snape anyway_? "Your bonded?"

Lucius frowned in disgust. "Please don't say his name."

The young teenager arched her brown in challenge. "Why ever not?'

The youth smirked coldly, "I was barely able to convince father to keep him at home…I don't see how I shall bear his company when the time comes to join me. So spare me until then."

"Lucius!" Narcissa couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. "You don't want him anymore?"

"Want him? What in the blazes are you talking about?" Lucius demanded crossing his arms.

"…but you stopped writing me." The girl held her breath in anticipation. _If she could get Lucius back to their master she would have solidified her standing in the Dark Lord's circle. She would have Lucius and all his wealth at the Dark Lord's disposal-- the reward would be insurmountable! _

Lucius almost rolled his eyes, "Well of course I did but that doesn't mean I want him, least of all love him! I had to play along or risk being kept at home in his company. And don't think I don't know about the spell."

"I had to do it…I was afraid you'd forget me. When you stopped writing me, I thought you cared for him. That you hated me…" Narcissa whispered biting her lip in mock sadness.

"Narcissa, you foolish girl!" The blonde exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief. "He's a bloody half blood. Not even his family wanted him, what makes you think I ever could?"

"Oh Lucius!" Narcissa cried wrapping her arms around the taller youth while Bella looked on warily.

Lucius tolerated Narcissa's embrace and even managed to half smile into her eyes. _He'd have to be twice as careful now. Narcissa might act the part of the innocent but nothing was further from the truth!_

Bella rolled her eyes exasperated. _Her sister was an idiot! How could the tart believe Lucius? It was obvious he was lying! Narcissa just couldn't believe someone could actually turn her down. It was so her!_ "Have you seen LeStrange and Goyle?" she asked loudly.

Lucius looked up and met the intense blue eyes of Bella. The girl, although never grotesque now looked downright ugly. "They are in the Slytherin rooms."

"I'll go see them." Bella announced hoping Narcissa would come with her; she needed to talk to the blonde before she ruined things for their master.

"You won't be able to get in with out the password." Lucius took a hold of Narcissa's hand and ran his fingers up her slight arm. Narcissa looked at him from under her lashes and smiled.

"Tell me what it is then." The cold girl demanded.

Lucius's lip curled slightly. "Sorry Bella, you're not a Slytherin yet but you can go to the entrance and call for them. They'll come out and meet you if they want."

It was Bella's lip's turn to curl up. With a harrumph, she turned around and left for the Slytherin tower. _Oh they would open the door or they would find themselves at the receiving end of their Lord's curses at their next meeting._

After Bella disappeared around the corner, Lucius turned to the blonde girl, "your sister is something else."

"She's a troll just like your bonded." Narcissa pointed out disdainfully.

Lucius had never wanted to strike someone so badly, "such words are beneath you Narcissa. If you wish to become Lady Malfoy, I will have to ask you to behave accordingly."

Narcissa's eyes almost popped out. "Excuse me?"

Lucius released the girl and righted his robes fastidiously. "You heard me. If I am to get my father to accept you, you must begin acting like a Lady, expressing yourself so coarsely about whomever we might be speaking about will not win over Lord Malfoy."

Not used to being reprimanded Narcissa was shocked to silence momentarily. "Accept me? But you're married?" she asked after a while.

Lucius's silver eyes took on a coldness that matched the blonde girl's. Running the back of his hand down her pale cheek, he murmured, "he's a half blood with almost no magic. Father will soon see his mistake. The Snapes can do nothing if I choose to divorce him dearest."

Narcissa inhaled sharply. "Divorce him! Yes! And if not, kill him." the young girl finished hoping it would be the latter.

Bella who had doubled-back peered at the couple from around the corner. _Little bitch! She thought she was so much better than her just because she was pretty! One day you'll pay Narcissa! One day I'll make everyone who hurt me pay!_

_*-*-*-*-_

_End chapter 5…._

_Don't forget to review._


	6. The Khuin Basilisk

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

*-*-*-*-*-*

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter Six

The Khu-in Basilisk…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Khu-in Basilisk (Commonly and erroneously pronounced Queen Basilisk), the first snake from which all other snakes were born. First mentioned by Mage Masters in the second century. Last mentioned in the Book of Dragons and other Myths Volume 32 by Solaris Artin 16th century. According to legend, the Khu-in Basilisk was thrust from the bowels of the earth after failing a mission for the underworld. It was hunted by magical people until the second century when it enticed a powerful animagus Mage in lizard form to mate with it. After the mating, the Khu-in Basilisk killed its mate but in gratitude for mating with her thrust upon the Mage's family the gift or curse of parslemouth and immunity to poisons as well as other unknown characteristics. The name of the Mage's house is not recorded. Legend says that before dying, the mage who had fallen in love with the snake cursed it for its deceitfulness. The nature of the curse or how it affected the Khu-in Basilisk is unknown. Six months after the mating the Khun-in Basilisk spawned 1,400 types of different snakes. The Ki-in Basilisk was the first born, almost as powerful as its mother; it battled the matriarch for dominance of the new hatchlings. Although the Khin Basilisk supposedly won, it abandoned its layer and hatchlings after the battle and was never heard from again. The Khu-in basilisk is reputed to have green, gray, black, red, or orange eyes. Its eyes are a solid color although they can become slits when annoyed or angry. Direct descendents of the Khu-in Basilisk are loners, preferring wet humid climate, carnivores-eat sparingly, reach maturity at the age of ten, can reproduce asexually once every 10 years, hatch anywhere from one to three eggs, short-tempered, highly aggressive when disturbed. Highly intelligent, life-span is unknown. Highly magical, their scales like their ancestor's are reputed to be a key ingredient in antidote potions for bonding spells, killing curses, and a variety of poisons. They are natural enemies of the Ki-in Basilisk. These descendents have only one mate in their life time, although they can reproduce asexually every ten years, once they mate asexual reproduction ceases.

Severus shut the book completely dissatisfied with the findings. _One bloody paragraph! That's all there was!_ _There wasn't enough to go on. Queen Basiliks were a legend-- they did not exist. So where was he supposed to get one. _The boy shut his eyes in frustration_; this was the wizarding world for Pete's sake! If he couldn't get a Queen Basilisk here where was he supposed to go?_ With an exasperated growl, he put the book aside and leaned against the tree he sat under. _He had to think things out. He had to find the damn thing or some of its scales at least. Oddly enough, he had a feeling that Queen Basilisks and their descendents did exist. So what if the last Ki-inBasilisk had been spotted a hundred years ago and it's descendent over 18 centuries ago! That didn't mean anything, right? Basilisks were a legend according to muggles but a reality to wizards. So, if he pursued the same logic whatever was a legend in the wizarding world had to be a reality in another. The problem was finding that other world. But if Basilisks existed here, chances were that the Khu-in and its descendents also did. _"If I were a Queen Basilisk or a descendent, where would I live?" he murmured to himself.

"Well not here that's for sure," a voice to his right exclaimed.

_That wasn't me! _His inner voice cried.Severus quickly turned but no one was there. _What in the world?_

"Not up there! Down here!" Severus looked down and found himself looking into the yellow slits of what seemed to be a grass snake.

Unafraid of snakes or any sort of animal, Severus was not surprised by the snake but its oral ability. "You can speak!"

The small snake slithered onto the boy's leg and lifted its head. "Well can't you?"

"Of course I can. I'm a wizard!" he sputtered leaning back as the snake lifted its head to get a closer look at him.

"I'm a wizard!" the reptile mimicked mockingly. "Well Mommy and Daddy must be so proud."

_Cold little reptile!_ His voice screamed angrily. "I wouldn't know, they're both dead," Severus answered coolly.

"That is unfortunate…" the snake hissed bowing its head only to raise it higher moments later, "however, that's no excuse for thinking only wizards can speak."

"Well how the bloody hell-!" Severus began but was stopped in mid sentence.

"Silence!" Shocked by the small snake's vehemence, Severus shut his mouth. "You are old enough and certainly big enough to know not to use those words or that tone with others."

Severus raised his chin and folded his arms defensively. _He was tired of being told what to do_. "I speak however I want thank you very much."

The snake looked Severus up and down and turned in disgust. "You rude boy! Good thing your parents are no longer here or they'd die of shame at your foul-mouthed behavior. And here I was, ready to help you…and look what I get…" The snake hissed slithering onto the grass with its head high in the air.

_Now you've done it! It was going to help you!_ The voice chided. "Help me? How? Hey, wait a minute! Come on! Stop!" Severus called out setting after the reptile.

The snake paused and looked back, "Yes help you, but I've changed my mind." It was about to resume its getaway when it spotted a small insect. Throwing itself in the air, it caught and swallowed it creating a small lump in its throat. "Tasty!" it announced to no one in particular and then continued on its way. _Time for a nap_.

Severus who had been careful not to make any noise lest he frighten the reptile's meal away cleared his throat to remind his cold-blooded acquaintance of his presence.

The snake looked back and hissed disapprovingly, "your still there?"

_Rude little bugger, isn't it? _Severus frowned ignoring his voice's comment. "What did you mean when you said you would help me?"

"Help you?" The reptile asked flipping its tail back and forth irately, "you don't need my help…you're a wizard after all." The snake hissed snootily before dashing away.

"Hey! What did I do?" Severus didn't exactly know what kind of help the snake could offer but right now he needed all the help he could get. _If he was going to search for a Queen Basilisk, the little grass snake might just know something. He couldn't let her or him leave just like that!_

_*-*-*-*-*_

Lord Abraxas was walking the garden when he caught sight of Severus ready to take a rarely used path of the grounds. Taking notice of the dark clouds above, he called the boy's name. "Severus!"

Severus whipped his head back to see his father in law walking towards him. _Don't let him know anything._ Casting one last look at the fleeing snake, Severus turned to Lord Abraxas. _"Yes?"_

Lord Abraxas almost missed a step so shocked was he by the sound coming from his son in law's mouth. _Had he heard right? It couldn't be? Could it? Everyone had heard the rumors about the Snapes but could they be true._ Wanting to confirm what he heard, he acted as if he hadn't heard his son in law's response. "Excuse me?"

Thinking he hadn't spoken loud enough, Severus repeated himself, "_I said, yes."_

Schooling his features to hide his surprise, the older wizard waved to the darkening clouds, "It's getting ready to rain. You should go in."

Angry that his chase had been interrupted, Severus almost argued that he could just cast a dry spell but quickly changed his mind-- the snake was probably holed up by now. Walking over he picked up his book, _he'd be back early tomorrow morning. The snake would probably come out to warm itself in the early sun. _ _He'd be there to talk to him, her, or it!_ _You better be_, his voice warned.

Perturbed by his discovery, Lord Abraxas ventured, "Is everything alright?"

Wanting to make the wizard feel guilty, Seveurs let his shoulders slump. "I miss Lucius."

The boy had switched to English. Lord Abraxas looked at the somber face and debated whether to point out what he had heard but decided against it. Severus was obviously trying to hide his ability so he let it go this once. "I'm sorry his necessary absence is so distressing."

Clutching the heavy book, Severus looked away and turned to the manor. Lord Abraxas followed close behind. Once inside, Severus and his father in law stood side by side while the rain that had threatened minutes before came down hard.

The comment about missing Lucius had not been a lie. The heavy rain and gloomy clouds were only making him feel worse so Severus made to leave. "I'll go and get ready for dinner," the boy murmured.

It was only four o'clock but Lord Malfoy allowed the boy his excuse. He needed time to think. "If you're done with book I'll return it to the library," he offered holding his hand out.

Ignoring his voice's warning about giving Lord Abraxas the book, Severus handed it over with a shrug. _It wasn't as if he had found anything important. _Without so much as a backward glance, he moodily left the room.

Lord Abraxas turned to the book, a book on snakes. _He hadn't been aware that Severus was interested in snakes until now._ "Lecturas pasatas!" he murmured. The book mindfully opened itself to the pages Severus had just consulted. _The Queen Basilisk and its peculiarities. Why would Severus be interested in finding out about a mythical animal? _Sitting down he read the text, minutes later heclosed the volume and walked the room thoughtfully_. He now had an idea of why Severus would be searching for a Queen Basilisk and could only shake his head at the child's notion that a mythical animal could somehow release Lucius from this new dark lord's power. He could of course not allow himself to be distracted by such foolish notion and focused on the fact that the boy was a parslemouth. Lady Gytha probably did not know about it. Had she known, she would've taken measures to keep such ability secret. Parslemouth's were reputed to be inherently evil, whether that was true or not, it was just the kind of excuse the Ministry needed to get its hands on the Snapes remaining properties and seemingly endless supply of carrier squibs. He had to speak to Lady Malfoy about this and then he had to speak to Severus and as much as he hated it, he'd have to talk to Lady Gytha too. Good thing his cousin would be back tomorrow, things had just gotten more complicated. _

_***-*-*-*-***_

_**At Hogwarts….**_

With the excuse of getting ready for dinner, Lucius finally managed to escape Narcissa's constant chatter. _What in the world had he ever seen in the girl! Yes she was beautiful, but Merlin be! She was the most self-absorbed witch he had ever come across and she wasn't yet fifteen! This was going to harder than he though it would_. Knowing full well that he would probably find Bella conversing with Lestrage and Goyle in the common room, he slipped into Slytherin tower through a secret entrance he had discovered in his second year. He was about to enter his rooms when the ward he had placed at the secret entrance told him that there were people inside. Curious to know who it was, he cast a revealing spell and waited. The wall before him shimmered and then became transparent. He could clearly see Lestrange and Bella kissing. _Damn fool! He had brought her to their rooms!_

"All right enough!" Bella cried pushing the taller youth away.

"What was that about!" Barnabas shouted pushing his disheveled hair back.

"You said you had information about Lucius…tell me!" Bella shouted righting her dress.

The dark haired youth advanced the girl angrily. "You're a bloody tease you know that!"

"You said you'd tell me if I kissed you! Well I did! Now tell me what you know or our Lord will hear about it!"

"Hear what? That you'll bed flop anything that moves. That you come onto anyone when he's not around."

Used to cruel words, Bella did not budge one bit. "Our master appreciates what I do for him!"

"Yes and you appreciate everything that he does to you, don't you?" The handsome youth asked sneering.

"If you won't tell me then…"

"Then what? You'll tell him that you slept with me to get information, information I could just as easily give to him."

"What are you trying to say?" the young girl demanded.

The fifteen year old Slythern took a step towards the girl, "what if I go to our Lord and tell him you slept with me not because you wanted information, I am after all his follower, but because you wanted to. I had every intention of telling him what I know anyway." He finished with a smirk and began to remove his long robe.

"I did not sleep with you!" Bella shouting backing up against the wall.

Barnabas nodded in agreement, "well, not yet you haven't." Grabbing her he dragged her to his bed. After a brief struggle, Bella found herself pinned underneath the youth, "but you will before the day is out," he finished releasing the curtains that would shield them from anyone who might walk in.

Lucius, could not believe what he was seeing and panicked momentarily. _He was going to rape her! Damn it! _After quickly evaluating his options, he ran the way he had come. He couldn't walk in on them and give his secret entrance away but he could enter through the Slytherin common room. Hastening his pace, he got to there and went straight to the rooms he shared with Lestrange and Goyle. Entering without knocking he called out his roommate's name, "Barnabas get out here!"

Barnabas had half-undressed a still struggling Bella when he heard someone enter. Placing a hand over her mouth, he swore under hi s breath. When he heard his name called out by Lucius he sighed and pulled the curtain aside. Lucius did not know what to expect but seeing the beaten girl under Barnabas's body made his stomach turn. Bella had tried to put up fight and had a bloody lip and bruises on the right side of her face. Barnabas had scratches on the right side of his face.

"What are you doing you blasted fool!" he demanded trying to disguise the revulsion he was feeling. _Barnabas might be a wealthy pureblood but he was lewd and perverse. How could he have not seen it before!_

The dark-haired youth shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand down Bella's chest . "Enjoying myself, care for seconds." The youth offered pulling on the girl's blouse.

"He'll kill you!" Bella screamed trying to bite her assailant.

"I think I'll pass besides she's right, he might just kill you. She's the Master's." Lucius pointed out forcing himself to act nonplussed by the girl's state.

"It's not like he really cares about her. Besides, an obliviate should take care of any accusations." The youth said with a satisfied smile. _His father had thought him the spell over the summer. He had practiced on the house elves and had gotten very good it._

"Care? For her?" Lucius smirked in disbelief. "I doubt it…but that's not the point, is it?" He asked moving to the full length mirror by his bed. "She belongs to him." He said over his shoulder as he untied and retied his cravat. "He broke her in…and until he decides to move on… I wouldn't touch her for all the gold in Gringotts. Like I said you're a fool. As to obliviates, they can be detected and… undone…"

Barnabas thought about it for a few moments and pushed off the girl, "you certainly know how to ruin a good time Malfoy."

"Do as you like then," the blonde shrugged moving to the door. He hoped his words were enough because quite frankly short of attacking his housemate he didn't know what else he could do. Bella was insane enough to tell the Dark Lord of his rescue just to prove that he wasn't cold-blooded enough. He could try an obliviate but he hadn't yet mastered the spell and it might backfire on him.

Not really wanting to risk his standing, Barnabas pushed his exasperation aside. "What did you come in here for?" He asked the retreating youth.

Lucius stopped and turned around. Ignoring a struggling Bella, he crossed his arms, "I came to talk to you. I thought to organize a dueling society."

Re-buttoning his clothes the youth went tot stand before the same mirror, "What are you talking about? There's already a dueling club."

"I'm not speaking about a club…this is a society, a secret one." Lucius retorted pulling on his cuffs.

Barnabas pulled his shirt and coat on. "Reserved for Sltyherins…"

"Reserved for pureblood Slytherins. It'll be good for us; some of our _members _have gotten weak." He said pointedly looking at Bella.

"Go to hell Malfoy! You'll pay LeStrange! I'll make you pay." The young girl screamed thrashing from side to side.

Lucius sneered, _ungrateful wench!_

Ignoring Bella's cries of revenge, Barnabas shook his head in shock. _Nothing excited him more than duels! And here he thought Lucius had gone soft. How wrong he had been!_

"Obviously not…we need followers to join our cause…I think that a dueling society could be a good way to entice the right sort…dueling after all requires a certain skill, and that only comes through the right breeding. Once inside those candidates could be indoctrinated into our way of thinking." Lucius was surprised at himself. _When he had burst in, he had no idea of what he was going to do. Now he had a plan that would, at least for a while, get their Master off his back. He'd probably still be tortured for not answering the summons but what could he do? He had to make everyone believe he was not only a follower but a key supporter of their cause._

*-*-*-*-*-

_**End chapter 6**_

_**I know Tiberius and Lorne are not in this chapter but I promise they will be in the next one. **_

_**I've been getting a bunch of story alerts but very few reviews. Come one be nice and review. **_


	7. An added bonus

All Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Ss/lm

*-*-*-*-*-*

A Snake in Sheep's Clothing

Part II.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter Seven

An added bonus.

*-*-*-*-*-

Lorne and Tiberius were spending what would be the last evening of their bonding time walking through Castille's End. With an array of antiques in the background, the pair walked side by side discussing the history of some of the most interesting pieces free of any tension. Caught up in the moment, Tiberius forgot who he was or how it was that he now found himself the keeper of Castille's End. "…and you say it has never been captured." _Even Snapdragon Manor had been captured for two months during the Vampire uprising, six hundred years ago. _

"Not once, like I said the castle was inherited from my mother's side of the family and they pretty much stayed neutral in most disputes." Sir Lorne pointed out, his hands behind his back. He was dressed in dark colors, his robes hanging elegantly on his tall frame. The long blonde and silver-streaked hair was loose around his shoulders softening his normally austere demeanor. He wore knee high boots of what Tiberius recognized as dragon hide, a long dagger was tied around his waist. Its silver handle resembled a dragon its wings open in flight. The wizard didn't seem to go anywhere without it and Tiberius finally decided that it was not a dagger the wizard carried inside but his wand.

Looking out of the tall windows, Tiberius mused aloud. "A true feat if you think about it."

Lorne turned to look at Tberius and arched his brow expectantly. "Committing oneself in a war is not as difficult as managing to stay out of it." The carrier explained.

Lorne nodded in understanding. "Nevertheless, it's not my way. I've sworn my allegiance and that of my family's to my cousin Lord Abraxas Malfoy. His failure is mine and his success is mine. Honor, Duty, Triumph."

"Honor, Duty, Blood." Tiberius murmured, remembering the Snapes' own motto.

"The houses that truly take honor and duty to heart are fewer with each generation." Lorne observed stopping before a painting of a battlefield. The ground was littered with wizards in the throes of agony. Tiberius looked at it only briefly before averting his gaze. _Why would anybody have such a painting?_ "Have you ever seen something like this?" The tall blonde asked almost reverently.

"No," the squib answered looking up at the tall wizard as he observed the painting closely.

"I was only fifteen when my father fell in battle." Tiberius looked from his husband to the painting and noticed a tall lanky wizard dueling in the upper left hand corner. _The wizard had an uncanny resemblance to Lorne_. _Was he?_

Wanting to follow through with his decision, Lorne gave his secret away. "Yes, that is …was my father." He answered before walking away.

Tiberius turned to his mate when it dawned on him that he hadn't voiced his question_. Had the wizard? Could he read minds?_

Lorne stood at the entrance of a dark hallway and half turned before walking away. "The answer to both questions is yes."

Tiberius was too shocked to move. _Had_ _the wizard been reading him all along?_ He shook with a myriad of emotions. Hate, despair, futility! When he thought he would explode, he stopped and brought himself under control._ Why had the wizard told him?_ _He could have just as easily continued the charade_. _Why?_ Afraid of the answer, but needing to know, Tiberius went after Lorne.

*-*-*-*-

Lorne had debated on whether he should keep Tiberius in the dark when it came to his ability and had opted for disclosing what would only become obvious with time. "You can read minds?" his spouse albeit politely, demanded firmly.

Lorne observed the carrier with unexpressive eyes. "It's not exactly reading minds."

Tiberius' eyes were not as impassive. "You've been reading me?"

Lorne looked at the accusing eyes and felt a slight sense of guilt which he quickly razed over. _He would not be made to feel guilty by anyone for something that came as naturally to him as breathing_. "As I said it is not reading minds, nevermind." Although he had decided to make Tiberius aware of his skill, the carrier was too vulnerable to be told the full extent of his abilities, one day he would tell him everything but right now was not the time. "Yes."

Tiberius didn't know what to say. He was speechless…_would his life be nothing but a mirror of what his husband wanted. Would he never know a moment of privacy? _"You've been playing me all along. It's not right."

"I'm highly skilled…my ability's magic is so strong that I can carry it out without the use of my wand or the necessary spoken spell. It's a gift or a curse depending on who you ask. I must admit you are a challenge for me Tiberius." The wizard whispered touching his bonded's face with the back of his hand.

Tiberius was mesmerized by the silvery eyes and the soft touch until the words sunk in. "A challenge!" he sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes…your mind …is not at all subtle. It screams to be heard." The wizard continued with a wave of his hand. "I must admit to getting headaches trying to block you out."

Tiberius could only shake his head, "this is not about you!"

Lorne sighed, "No it isn't. It's about us_." Had he made a mistake in letting Tiberius know? No, he hadn't. The carrier was not a stupid individual nor did he want him to become one. He wanted Tiberius to know his place, to respect it, to be proud of who he was but he also wanted him to be aware of what was going on so he could better protect him._

Tiberius opened his mouth only to shut it again and run his hand through his dark hair in confusion. _Us? Was there an Us? So far he hadn't thought about their bonding as an Us? How could he? He was a carrier and under Wizarding law the property of his bondmate._

"Yes, us. You've told me your deepest secrets, albeit reluctantly, so I'm making you privy to one of mine."

"It's not like I have a choice." The carrier ground out remembering Sir Malfoy's questioning after their bonding night.

Lorne couldn't help the half smile. "No, you don't but I do and I've chosen to share the knowledge with you."

"How very rich of you," Tiberius murmured trying to control his temper. _Getting angry would not help matters. He had to get himself under control or he'd lose the battle and the whole war along the way_. With a deep breath, he looked up at Lorne but the wizard's eyes had strayed to a magical painting.

Lorne looked away and focused on the streaked sky in one of the paintings. _Tomorrow he'd have to attend his cousin's business;_ he wondered what news he would get.

Tiberius couldn't help but ask, "Why are you always looking away from me?"

"It's easier to block people out when one is not looking at them." The wizard answered looking back, his silvery eyes seemed to look into his soul and Tiberius looked away uncomfortably. "I'm seventy six--twice as old as you. In those 35 plus years I've learned a few things and lived a few more experiences that would give you nightmares. Trust me when I tell you that I had to keep my ability a secret until after you came under my protection."

Tiberius took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself. _The wizard was an enigma! How was he supposed to trust him? _When he felt the warmth in his womb he closed his eyes and clung to it. That warmth seemed to flow through him lending him comfort and understanding and he did not want to be without it.

Lorne reached out and tilted the carrier's chin so he could look at Tiberius. The carrier opened his dark eyes and searched the wizard's face. "What I kept from you I did for your own safety but now things have changed. We're in the middle of a war so to maintain that safety I'm informing you of things that may save your life and help you in guarding our child's."

"I will give my life for our child but I'm just a carrier. You speak of a war and…" Tiberius began quietly, his eyes darting nervously.

"Yes, you're a carrier but a very intelligent one so you must understand the need for secrecy in certain matters. I'm known for my dueling skills but only a handful know of my unique gift. The world I must involve myself in to keep all the Malfoys safe is one of death and deceit. In this world secrecy is …imperative. "

The words sent a shiver up Tiberius's back. "Then why did you choose me? I'm a hindrance to you. I can't help you in any way…I'm inadequate at best."

Lorne shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. _Tiberius was so stubborn sometimes. He supposed he could bring him to heel but he didn't want to. Although there was a degree of obedience he expected from the carrier, he did not want destroy his bonded's spirit._ "You are and have never been inadequate."

"Then why?" Tiberius pleaded his hands over his Lord's. _Had young Lucius been wrong? He had told him that Sir Malfoy liked him? But did that mean the wizard cared for him or could love him one day?_

Sir Lorne entwined his fingers through his bonded's slimmer ones and smiled, _Lucius? _"You keep asking me that question."

"You never answer it." the carrier whispered back miserably.

Sir Malfoy sighed. "My reason for choosing you is complex."

Tiberius debated on whether to press the issue but his carrier instinct, which seemed to be taking over more and more, told him to let it go. _Whatever reasons Sir Malfoy may have had for bonding with him would not change the fact that he was now submissive to the wizard_. "Suddenly, I'm so afraid…what if something happens to you?"

"Do not worry I've made arrangements for you and the child." A perplexed look from his mate drove the blonde to explain further. "If anything were to happen to me, you will be left in the care of my brother. He will watch over you and the child. You will obey him as you do me. In short you will enter his household."

"Brother? Enter his household!" _The wizard was exaggerating. _

"No exaggerations Tiberius. I do not like such melodramatics. Do you remember my absence before our bonding?" the tall blonde asked releasing his hold.

"Yes." _Something told him he was not going to like this._

"My absence proved fruitful. I found out that Lord Abraxas injuries the day Lord Snape died were not a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time but an assassination attempt. Had my cousin died then, Lucius would have been the head of the household."

"But children can't assume the head of a house until they turn seventeen! Besides wouldn't Lord Malfoy have made a will naming someone in charge until his son came of age?" Sir Malfoy's stony silence answered the question.

"Merlin I can't believe it." _There had been no will!_

"That detail has been taken care of now." Lorne smirked knowingly. "But think of who steps in when there's no one named."

The dark brows furrowed in thought. "If there's no will, or anyone qualified… the Ministry."_ A fate worse than death. Making sure the ministry stayed out of the Snape's business was one of the reasons Lady Gytha had condemned herself to a magical painting. _"Is that why you were _Knighted_? He wanted you to have more stand. So, if he died you could step in until Lucius came of age?" he whispered.

"Most assuredly. We passed of the Knighting as a reward for my service but the truth is that if anyone tries to move against us, they will not only have to kill my cousin but me in the process. With the security I've arrange that will not happen. "

"But you would've guarded him just the same. He didn't need to Knight you, he made you a target!" Tiberius whispered worriedly. _The fact that his mate could read him and had been doing so seemed very unimportant now._ He felt a pressure inside and shook his head again, _Sir Malfoy couldn't die. They were bonded; he was pregnant with their child! _"You can't die." He whispered feeling cold and alone.

Lorne had not expected Tiberius' sincere vulnerability and moved towards the younger man, "I don't intend to." He promised wrapping his arms around him.

Tiberius closed his eyes and rested his head on his mate's chest.

The wizard arched an eyebrow at the wizard's sentimentality. "I married you because I love you." The words rolled off Sir Malfoy's tongue and he waited for Tiberius's reaction curiously. _Would the carrier settle for what he wanted to hear or would he demand the truth yet again? _

Tiberius groaned almost painfully, "liar."

Sir Malfoy nodded appreciatively, "very well then. If you must know?"

Tiberius nodded suddenly tired. "I must, in this world of deceit I'd like truth between us."

Sir Malfoy sensed his bonded's weariness and with a whispered phrase apparated them to their bedroom. After guiding Tiberius to the bed, Lorne lay next to the weary carrier and kissed him softly."I married you because you are submissive but with a stubborn streak that excites me." He confessed as he undid the buttons on his mate's coat. "I married you because you are handsome and intelligent," he added hoarsely as his hands slipped under the loose clothing to stroke the carrier's pale body. "...and lastly, because despite being almost non-magical, I consider you worthy of my fourteen hundred year old name."

Tiberius nodded in satisfaction and moved to undo the bottons in his Lord's coat. _Lucius had been wrong or he had misunderstood the youth's comment. Sir Lorne Draconius Malfoy Castille did not care for him like he may have wanted, but he was a powerful wizard, and he would keep him and their children safe. They would want for nothing and it was this truth that would make his life bearable and it was what he would cling to. If love ever came their way, it would just be an added bonus._

Sir Lorne heard the words as clearly as if Tiberius had voiced them and kissed him possessively. _Love in his world was just that-- an added bonus. _

_*-*-*-*-_

_End Chapter 7. _

_I must admit that I had a very hard time writing this chapter. I wrote it and rewrote it but I just couldn't get a handle on my past efforts. I guess I wanted to make Lorne more appealing to my readers so I was writing him kinder. I, however, soon realized that Lorne isn't what one could call kind so I quickly trashed everything. Now don't get me wrong he's not a bad guy but he is far from being a nice person, at least not in the sense most of us perceive "nice". He's a product of his society and is proud of it. He doesn't apologize because he doesn't feel he needs to apologize for anything. You're going to see a lot of that in this story. So, before anyone protests, remember that the main characters in this tale are Purebloods and Slytherins and for me to write them any differently would be not be believable. _

_Until the next chapter._

_Ms. Gringotts _


End file.
